The Day She Arrived
by Herochick007
Summary: She wakes in the dark, without knowing who she is or how she got here. Rescued she needs to find herself and her place in this world. Possible time-travel? Rating because of future mentions of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I'm not sure where I'm going with this plot bunny, if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

Her everything ached. That was the first thing she noticed. Her back spasmed slightly causing her to wince. She was laying on her back. Slowly she moved her arm, making sure it still worked. Her fingers curled against her palm. She did the same with the other arm, the other hand.

She tried wiggling her toes, but didn't feel anything. She frowned taking a deep breath before opening her eyes. The room was dark, too dark. There were no windows, no faint glimmers of light. Using her hands she pushed herself into a sitting position. The floor was cold, almost damp, and felt like stone or maybe concrete. Her back screamed in pain as she moved. Ignoring it, she continued until she was sitting.

She felt behind her, looking for a wall she could lean against. All she found was air. She slowly leaned forward, managing to bring her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arm around them. She waited a minute to see if the pain would subside, but it didn't. She reached down touching her ankles, her feet. They were bare. She frowned. She should be able to feel the floor with her feet. She felt nothing.

She unwrapped her arms from her legs, tried pushing up against the floor again, this time, bringing her legs beneath her. She could move her legs, her knees, but still her toes didn't respond. Planting her feet against the floor, she still couldn't feel anything touching the bottoms of her feet. She pushed herself up until she was standing. She knew walking like this was not a good idea, what if she stepped on something, she wouldn't feel it, but if she just stood here, would she get out of this place? She took a small step, her legs supported her.

Nodding she took small step after small step, pausing to check her feet for debris. Her hands found a wall, she smiled. A wall was a good sign, a step in a direction. The wall was uneven, stone possibly? Like the floor it was cold and damp. She made her way along the wall, still stopping to check her unfeeling feet every few steps. She had nearly given up on finding anything when her fingers touched something that didn't feel like stone.

Carefully, she explored it with her fingertips. It was colder than the wall, like metal. A latch? She followed the thin metal bar, until she could feel a raise ridge going up and down to the floor. She knew she had found the door. Now if she could figure out how to open it. If it was locked from the other side, there was nothing she could do. Hoping beyond hope the door was unlocked she moved her hand down the ridge until she hit the doorknob.

She had to keep herself from smiling. It could be locked. She reminded herself of this fact. She grasped the knob tightly, feeling the cold metal against her palm. It was a round knob with a design engraved into it. She twisted it tightly blinking in shock as she heard a click and the door swung open. She stumbled blinded by the sudden brightness. She thought she heard someone approaching her. Her head was starting to spin, it was so bright. How long had she been in the dark? Strong hands grabbed her as she fell.

"I've got you now, just hang on, alright?" She didn't know the voice, but it sounded kind enough. Her eyes closed tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" the voice was asking. She shook her head, she didn't know where here was, she wasn't even sure who she was at the moment.

"Do you recognize her?"

"No, I don't think so. Who is she?"

"We don't know. We found her in the ruins, in one of the sub-basements."

"How long has she been down there?"

"We don't know that either. Maybe if we knew who she is, we'd know how long she's been missing."

"You do realize she's awake?" She heard people coming her direction.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" the kind voice asked. She recognized it as the one who had rescued her.

"I..." Her voice scratched her throat. Someone handed her a cup of water. She took a sip wondering when the last time she'd had something to drink was.

"Where?"

"Where are you?" She nodded not quite trusting her voice yet.

"St. Mungo's. It's a hospital." She nodded. She knew what St. Mungo's was. She blinked. She realized they didn't realize she was a witch!

"I know," she rasped taking another drink of water. Her throat felt raw, as if she'd been screaming for a long time. Maybe she had been. She didn't remember.

"Oh, good. Do you remember what happened? Maybe your name?"

"I...I don't think I have one," she whispered. She racked her brain, she remembered waking up, remembered the pain. Before that, a hazy, voices, sounds, a face. She blinked trying to remember the face. Dark hair. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

"It's okay if you don't remember. Do you remember anything at all?"

"I woke up, it was dark. I sat up, I couldn't feel my toes, my feet." She blinked and tried wiggling her toes again. This time she felt fabric. Her feet were covered with a blanket.

"There was some trauma to your feet, some nerve damage. Do you remember how that happened?"

"No. I don't remember anything except waking up in the dark, I found the door. It was unlocked. I fell, a voice, then nothing. Where was I?"

"In a sub-basement of a destroyed manor house. We were there searching for anything that wasn't destroyed. We found you. Do you know how you got into the basement?"

"No. I already told you everything," she screamed, ignoring the pain in her throat.

"Stop, you've upset her." She felt someone hand her something.

"Drink." She obeyed wondering if it was a good idea. Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and she gave into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Sounds of movement woke her. Opening her eyes she glanced around her room. It was currently empty except for herself. The pain had lessened and she slowly sat up, taking stock of what she could feel. As they had said her feet were healed. She gently tugged the blanket off of them to look. They didn't look any different than she remembered.

She wished she had a mirror so she could check her appearance, see how bad she looked after whatever had happened. She reached up and touched her hair, it was shorter than she'd thought it would be. A flash of memory shot through her thoughts, brushing her hair, it was down to her shoulders.

 _"Don't you think you should cut it? It's getting kind of unruly."_

 _"I like it like this," she had responded._

She blinked her eyes and the memory was gone.

"I did have longer hair. Why did I cut it?" she asked the empty room. She looked around noticing a door to her right. Hoping it was the bathroom, she carefully slid out of bed. She hadn't been restrained, which she thought was a good thing.

"I guess they don't think I'm dangerous. Am I dangerous?" she asked herself walking on her bare feet to the door. The floor wasn't cold, so she figured it must be magically warmed, or it just wasn't cold here. She shivered remembering the dark room, the cold and damp.

The door did in fact turn out to be a bathroom. Smiling, she relieved herself and walked over to the sink. Hanging above the sink was a small mirror. She took a deep breath before looking into it. She wasn't sure what she'd see exactly, but she didn't want to be too scared to look.

She sighed with relief, for the most part she looked like herself. Her hair was shorter, coming to her ears. It was still red. Her eyes looked normal. Other than her hair being shorter, nothing else seemed to have changed.

"I'm still me," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" She made her way back to her bed. One of the healers was standing in her room.

"I'm fine. Just had to use the loo," she stated.

"We still haven't been able to determine what happened to you. Have any of your memories returned?"

"I used to have longer hair."

"Do you remember your name? Where you're from, who your parents are? We need to contact them since you're not of age. Do you know how old you are?"

"Fifteen," she answered without pausing. She blinked.

"Yes, we definitely need to contact your parents before proceeding. Do you remember their names? Anything?" She shook her head.

"I'll have some breakfast sent in," the healer stated leaving the room and the girl with more questions than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, and if I was making money off this I wouldn't be completely broke.**

 **Don't forget to review and/or leave suggestions.**

Breakfast was eggs, toast, and a cup of juice. She ate every crumb, suddenly starving. She didn't know when she'd last eaten. While she ate, she could feel someone watching her. Once she finished, she pushed the tray onto the bedside table. She closed her eyes, leaning against the back of her bed. She tried to remember her name, something about who she was. It was all blank.

Sighing she pulled at the things she did remember, her age, her hair, the hazy memory of someone with dark hair. She focused on that one trying to bring it to the surface, make any part of clearer. She was pretty sure the person was a wizard, but who? Dark hair, maybe glasses? Her head was starting to hurt. She opened her eyes, tears falling from her cheeks.

"May I come in?" a voice called from the door. It was the healer from earlier.

"I guess," she answered. Her voice still sounded a little hoarse. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Your throat was completely raw, it looks like you were screaming for a long time." She nodded wishing she could remember.

"What can you tell me about what's happened to me?" she asked knowing the healer didn't know much more than her.

"In short, it looks like you might have been tortured. There were cuts on your arms and legs. The soles of your feet, and your toes, were damaged to the point of nerve damage. Your throat is raw, along with your knuckles. Most of these injuries we healed last night when you were brought in. The clothing you were wearing was mostly tatters of fabric. You are malnourished and dehydrated." She nodded. None of this was surprise somehow.

"What about..." she hesitated to say the words.

"You were not raped as far as we can tell. There was no real internal damage, a few broken ribs, but those were easily repaired. Every scan agrees with you that you are about fifteen years of age. Do you remember anything about school? Do you go to Hogwarts?" The name of the school triggered something. A castle, large hoops, laughter.

"I think I've been there."

"Good, that gives us a place to start. I would also like your permission to do some blood tests, see if we can find your family that way, I know they must be worried." She nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"It's alright. We'll see about scheduling those tests this afternoon, maybe after lunch. For now, just rest. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"A notebook? Something to write with, so I can jot down anything I remember?" The healer nodded leaving the room. She blinked back tears again. Had she always been this helpless?

"Who am I?" she asked the empty room before laying back and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Yes, we are getting closer to the identity of our mystery girl. No, she is not an OC! Leave me your guesses in your reviews!**

"Miss?" She opened her eyes slowly, yawning. She'd been having a nice dream about, she couldn't remember the details, but there had been a guy and he'd liked her.

"Five more minutes, Mum," she muttered closing her eyes and rolling over.

"Glad to know I remind you of your mother," the healer commented. "And that you apparently lived with your mother at some point. Not that it narrows down the search any." At this she opened her eyes again, glanced around and sighed.

"So, not a bad dream. Real, blast it."

"I'm afraid so, do you remember where you are?"

"St. Mungo's hospital for witches and wizards currently being treated for memory loss and the fact I was locked in a basement with no food or drink for Merlin knows how long. I remember everything since the rescue."

"No new amnesia, that's good. I'm Healer LeVue, I work with people who have had their memories damaged by spells gone wrong. I know we're not sure what happened to you, but they sent me to talk to you anyway. Healer Williams said you asked for a journal to keep trace of any memories that surfaced?"

"But I took a nap, I did remember someone, a guy I think, with dark hair and maybe glasses."

"Any idea who he is?"

"None."

"What do you feel when you pictured him? Fear? Love?"

"Not fear, maybe a bit warm, like warm and fluffy, when you're holding a pet? He does seem familiar somehow."

"Do you mind if I sit?" Healer LeVue gestured to a chair next to the bed.

"I guess not," she answered with a shrug. "Healer Williams said my clothing was in tatters, was any of it salvageable?"

"I'm afraid not. And no, nothing about it gave us any clues as to your identity or how you came to be in that basement. You said you're a witch, correct?'

"Yes, I know I am a witch, I am fifteen years old."

"Do you remember what your wand is made of?" The girl frowned thinking hard for a minute.

"No, I can't remember. I do remember having one, holding it between my fingers, I remember waving it, it was lighter?"

"A lighter colored wood maybe? Willow, pine, yew, do any of these sound familiar?" She shook her head.

"I know they're all types of wood, but nothing else."

"When I woke you, you said 'five more minutes, mum'. Do you remember telling me that?'

"No, does it mean anything?"

"Maybe? It does mean at some point your mother was the waking you for something, possibly school?"

"Healer Williams mentioned Hogwarts, it sounds familiar, and I seem to remember a castle, large hoops?" Healer LeVue smiled.

"Hogwarts is a castle, yes, and the large hoops you mention could be part of a Quiddich pitch."

"Brooms! Quiddich is a sport played on brooms."

"Did you play Quiddich?"

"I remember watching it, players racing through the air. I don't remember if I played."

"Some of your memories are intact at least, just not the ones that contain personal information like your name. Did Healer Williams mention contacting Hogwarts to see if you are still a student?"

"No, he mentioned some blood tests after lunch to help see if we can find my parents."

"I would like to contact Hogwarts, see if anyone there recognizes you. Would that be alright?" She frowned for a minute.

"I don't know, I was locked up, not fed in who knows how long, what if someone wanted to hurt me?"

"I'm not sure who is responsible for what happened to you, but I see no reason not to err on the side of caution. We can wait until we know more about the circumstances of you losing your memory and being brought here."

"Thank you," she whispered shivering a little. The thought someone might have been behind her being injured sent chills down her spine. She wondered what she could have done to have enemies like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Yes, you might see some familiar names, yes, some of these are hints as to the plot and who our mystery witch is.**

"Lunch is here," a witch announced pushing open her door. She'd fallen asleep again, which while it bugged her, felt good. At least when she was asleep she wasn't trying to figure out who she was. She sat up looking at the witch.

"Do I know you?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't think so, you don't look familiar to me," the witch answered quickly staring at the girl for a moment longer.

"Abbott," she whispered. "Something Abbott!"

"Yes, that is my surname, but how? You must be mistaking me for someone else. My brother Joseph attends Hogwarts, maybe you know him?" She shook her head sighing.

"I don't remember that name, but maybe?"

"My first name is Rachel, if that helps any?" The girl shook her head.

"No, not really. I don't think I know you after all, the name's not right."

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you get a cookie in your lunch! So maybe that helps a little?" The girl nodded and smiled as she took the tray.

"I'm a volunteer here working towards becoming a healer. You can call me Rachel, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Rachel." Rachel smiled before darting off to serve lunch to one of the other patients.

"Rachel Abbott," the girl repeated, jotting the name down and circling the surname. "I know someone named Abbott," she muttered shaking her head trying to shake the memory loose. It didn't work.

She turned her attention to her lunch. Chicken with mashed potatoes and, as Rachel had said, a cookie shaped like a thestral.

"Great, I can't remember my own name and get a death horse with my lunch?"

"They're really not as bad as everyone says," a voice commented from the hallway.

"Luna?!" The girl screamed sliding out bed and nearly running to the door. A young woman stood in the hallway a strange expression on her face. The girl's face fell when she saw her.

"You're not who I thought, I'm sorry," she whispered turning back to the room.

"Luna is a pretty name," the woman said. "I'm sorry I startled you. I just heard you talking about today's cookie. Everyone seems to dislike thestrals because of the death thing, but they are mostly harmless." The girl nodded and walked back to her room glaring at her lunch.

"I remembered a name!" she realized suddenly. She grabbed the paper and wrote 'Luna' in big letters along with 'thestral'. She wasn't sure how the two were related but somehow they were.

"So far, I know I'm fifteen, probably went to Hogwarts, know some guy with dark hair and maybe glasses, I know someone named Luna who knows about thestrals. Now if only I could remember who the bloody hell I am." She tossed the paper down, picked at her lunch for a minute and then bit the head off the cookie.

"Not bad for a death horse," she commented eating the rest of it.

"Death horse? Oh, today's cookie, our chef likes to make strange ones, doesn't he? Hello, I'm Healer Smith, I work in the blood curse department. Healer Williams said he'd spoke to you about doing some blood testing?"

"Come in and join the never ending parade of people coming to see the magical forgetting girl," she replied.

"At least you seem to have retained your sense of humor. Depression is very common for patients."

"You can tell me who I am?"

"Not entirely, but I can use your blood to find your family, if they belong the wizarding world. Do you remember if they do?'

"I...no. I don't."

"No worries. All you need to do is let a drop of your blood hit this parchment and it will tell you your family name. Are you ready?" The girl nodded slowly. This was it, she would finally, hopefully find out who she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling in her infinite awesomeness.**

She leaned forward watching as the blood welled around the finger prick. Taking a deep breath she turned her finger allowing the crimson droplet to fall onto the parchment. It absorbed into the paper within a matter of seconds. Slowly black letters started to form. The girl held her breath, hoping these names would actually help her find her identity.

"Let's see what we got, Weasley and Prewett. You're a pure blood at least, which is a good thing at the moment. I don't remember off hand any teenage girls in those lines though. Let me confer with my colleages and see if we can't find you on a registry. Until then, would you like me to contact the head of these families? See if one of them is missing you?" The girl nodded. The names actually sounded familiar, she had a family somewhere!

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet, not until someone does claim you. Knowing your blood doesn't always give you a family. Especially not in these darkening times." The girl blinked in confusion.

"Just this year our Minister had to resign because of the riots. A wizard is trying to take over, hopefully our new minister will be able to counter him and everything will be alright." The girl frowned, wondering why she didn't remember anything about this unrest.

"Who is he?"

"No one knows, but everyone is afraid these days. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, the healers don't want you getting upset." She narrowed her eyes slightly at the healer. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated being kept in the dark.

"A lot of us figured with you being found as you were that you might have been a victim of his. The manor where you were found was owned by a family who is not sympathetic to his cause."

 _A dark room, someone yelling at her, blaming her for something. Her yelling back, her voice echoing, but she can't hear the words over the blood rushing through her ears. A flash of light, a loud bang, pain._

The girl shook her head tears running down her face.

"Did you remember something? Want me to get Healer Williams?"

"No, it's nothing of use, I was fighting with someone, I don't know who. It's nothing useful," she whispered softly. The healer nodded.

"I'll let you know if either of the families come to claim you. I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news."

"No, thank you, at least now I know and it won't come as shock once I get out of here."

"Like I said, I'll let you know about the families." The girl nodded and watched as the healer left. With tears still around the corners of her eyes, she jotted down her latest memory and leaned back against the bed.

"Please, please, let one of them know me," she whispered before laying her head against the pillow and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

"Do you know her, Arthur?"

"No, I've never seen her before, Molly. Do you think your brothers might know her?'

"Perhaps, but the healer did reach out to your family. You have two brothers, maybe one of them?"

"I asked." She wondered who was talking, were they talking about her? She blinked her eyes open and saw a young couple standing in the doorway of her room.

"Good morning," the woman said. "May we come in?" She nodded watching them. They both had red hair like hers. Were these her relatives? Had they come to claim her?

"Thank you, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. The healer contacted us about you after a blood test."

"Do you know who I am?" she asked sitting up eagerly.

"I'm afraid we don't." Her face fell, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hush, hush, don't cry. Don't worry, it'll be alright. Obviously you're related to us somehow, we won't turn you out," Molly said sitting down on the edge of the bed. The girl crawled over towards her and hugged her tightly. Molly hugged her back. The feeling sending small images flickering through her mind. She remembered a woman, older, red hair, hugging her. Mum. Slowly the girl sat back up.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ahh, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I see you found the room alright." The girl looked up. Healer Williams was back.

"Yes, and no, we don't know who she is. Arthur asked his brothers, but neither one of them know anything about her either. I asked mine, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

"Because she is still underage, we are desperately trying to find her parents, or any family she might have. Do either of the two of you have any other family?" They shook their heads.

"Not living. What's going to happen to her if you don't find her family?"

"She'll be appointed a magical guardian until she is of age."

"Arthur, we can't let that happen, what with everything going on." The girl watched them whispering for a minute. She wanted to yell at them for keeping secrets, she was tired of people talking about her as if she wasn't in the room.

"Why don't we take this in the hall," Healer Williams suggested. I watched them walk out feeling I was more lost than ever. Something about seeing the Weasleys leave hurt, but at the same time, something about it felt almost familiar. Did I know them? How could I if they didn't know me? I wanted to shake my head, knock these thoughts out. I laid back against the pillows, letting the tears spill down my face.

"That poor child needs someone!" I heard Mrs. Weasley shout from the hallway. Was she talking about me? I heard the door click open. I glanced over, my eyes still red from crying.

"The healer says you don't remember your name?"

"No, I don't."

"Then, you're going to be picking a new one, at least for now. Arthur and I are going to be your guardians until either we find your parents or you reach seventeen," Mrs. Weasley said glaring slightly at the healer. "I know this is going to be an adjustment for you, and I hope you do remember your real name, but for now, what would like to be called?" The girl froze, her mind frantically trying to remember her name, or at least the letter it started with. Nothing came to her. The only name she remembered from her past was Luna. Was she Luna?

"Luna," she answered with a smile. "You can call me Luna."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just checked, J. K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter. Therefore I do not.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing.**

"Now, what can you tell us about what happened to her," Mrs. Weasley asked once her and Arthur had signed the paperwork to becoming Luna's temporary guardians. They were in the corridor outside Luna's room. Luna had fallen asleep again. The healer assured her new guardians this was good, since rest would help her heal.

"She was malnourished and there was evidence of torture when she was found. There was extensive damage to the nerves of her feet and legs. We have healed as much as possible, she is able to walk normally, but we're not entirely sure of the extent of the damage." Molly Weasley gasped.

"Someone tortured her?! Why? Does anyone have any leads?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, and no, we don't know who is responsible, but her case has already been given to the aurors' office. They will be contacting her at a future date. Amensiac girls are the least of their concerns right now."

"Do you know what caused the memory loss?"

"We believe she obliviated. The fact she can't remember her own name, that she can't tell us anything about herself. It goes beyond traumatic amnesia. Someone did this to her."

"Does she know?"

"No. She has not been informed she might never regain her memories, or that they were deliberately removed." The Weasleys paled.

"The poor girl," Mrs. Weasley whispered looking towards Luna's room. "When will she be able to leave?"

"We are hopeful she'll be able to be released by the end of the week. She was severely malnourished. Thankfully she is eating well and responding well to the potions we are giving her."

"What does she need right now, Healer Williams?"

"Support. She was, is, confused by the world around her. She appears to have no knowledge of current events, or anything at all, honestly." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"One of us will start helping her with that. We can bring her newspapers, magazines."

"That's a good start. But ease her into the fact we are about to be at war. We don't want to set her back."

"Of course. We'd like to see her before we leave. Even if she is still asleep." Healer Williams nodded. The couple walked into Luna's room. She was still asleep, half curled under the blankets.

"Don't worry Luna. We'll take care of you," Mrs. Weasley whispered kissing the sleeping girl on the forehead.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Mr. Weasley promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own anything.**

 **Thank you to all my readers, don't forget to review.**

Luna woke to Rachel bringing her breakfast.

"Good morning!" she said happy to see a familiar face. Even if she hadn't known Rachel before, she seemed nice enough.

"No cookie with breakfast, but you've got an orange and some pumpkin juice. They've really been packing your meals full."

"Malnutrition," she answered. "I've also been taking nutrient potions."

"Ick, they taste like feet." Luna laughed nodding.

"Oh, I've taken the name Luna for now, at least until I remember my real name. I've even got a family willing to take me in once I get out of here."

"They found your family?"

"Maybe? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't know me, but I'm of their bloodline so somehow I'm family?" Luna said not sure how exactly blood lines worked. She wondered briefly if she'd known this information before.

"Glad things are looking up. Do you think you'll be attending Hogwarts once you're better?"

"Hopefully. I'm pretty sure I was a student there, or knew someone who was. What do you know about the Weasleys?"

"Um, not much, I know they're on the side of light, and have three little boys. Do you like kids?"

"Yes, I want a large family when I'm older," Luna said with a smile. "I think I was part of a large family growing up." She blinked and jotted that little tidbit of information down in her notebook. She was starting to like who she was, or at least who she was becoming.

"I just hope this whole mess doesn't lead to war," Rachel whispered. Luna nodded.

"I hope so too, I don't know much about what's going on, don't tell me. I just know it's getting bad." Rachel nodded.

"I'll see you later Luna, I have lunch shift too."

"See you then, Rachel." Luna watched the witch leave, her mind still wondering why the surname Abbott was so familiar. With a shrug, she started eating her breakfast adding more sugar to the oatmeal.

"Luna? Are you awake, can I come in?" I looked up seeing Mrs. Weasley standing the doorway, a little boy wrapped around her leg. Luna smiled.

"Sure, just finishing breakfast." Luna slid her tray over to the side of the table. She'd eaten most of it, even drinking all her juice.

"Did Mr. Weasley come with you?"

"Not today, he had to work. He works for the ministry in the muggle artifacts department."

"Oh, okay."

"Hi!" the little boy said looking up a Luna.

"This is my son, Bill."

"Hi Bill."

"Are you going to be my new sister? Mum says you're going to be living with us."

"I am. And you'll have to ask your mum about that."

"But when Percy came to live with us, mum said he was our brutter."

"Bill, honey, Percy is a bit different than Luna here. Percy is our youngest son, Charlie is in the middle. They're both home with my brother today. Bill needed some new shoes."

"An I wanted to meet my new sister," Bill added holding up one foot for Luna to see his new shoes. Luna looked over at Mrs. Weasley and shrugged letting the older witch know she was willing to go with the whole sister idea.

"How are you feeling today, Luna?"  
"About the same as yesterday, a little stir crazy, but other than that, the same. I think I might've come from a large family? Is there any chance that helps narrow down who I am?"

"Unfortunately no, neither of my brothers has a family, and Arthur's brothers both only have one or two apiece." Luna nodded. She hadn't expected the idea to help. She was becoming used to not knowing.

"Have you talked to the healers about what happened to me?"

"Yes, we did yesterday after signing the paperwork. I am so sorry for what you've been through even if you don't remember it."

"Do you like ice cream?" Bill asked.

"Yes, who doesn't? What's your favorite flavor?"

"Choclet!" Bill exclaimed.

"I like chocolate too, but my favorite flavor is mint chip." Molly smiled watching Bill and Luna talk as if they were siblings, she hoped Charlie would get along with the young witch too.

"They said you might be able to leave at the end of the week, if your healing continues as it is."

"And you're sure you want me? I mean, I don't remember anything about myself, what if I'm a criminal or something? What if I'm on the wrong side of the war?" Luna asked looking worried.

"Do you think you're a criminal?"

"No, not really."

"As for this war, what do you think about muggles?"

"They exist, I know there's muggle born witches and wizards, but other than that, I mean, they're different from us."

"Do you want them all dead? Blood purity?"

"No." Luna let the word hang in the air for a moment.

"See, you're not on the wrong side of anything, even if you were, you are fifteen and there is plenty of time for you to change your mind about things. I should be the one asking if you're alright coming to live with us. I mean, we have three young boys."

"I like kids. Pretty sure I want a whole bunch someday. This is kind of fun, answering these questions, like I'm finding out about myself."

"Alright, let's see..."

"What's your favorite color?" Bill chimed in. He had sat himself on the floor next to Luna's bed.

"I like red, like our hair. I'm pretty sure I like green too. What about you, Bill?"

"I like gold!"

"The color or money?"

"Both!" Luna and Molly laughed.

"Do you have any clothes besides the hospital gown, Luna?'

"No, the healers said the clothes I was brought in wearing were unsalvageable."

"We'll just have to get some new things. Some of my old clothes might fit you. I'll bring some with me when I come next. Is there any thing else you need besides the necessities?" Luna blinked trying to think.

"School books? I don't think I have any. I am going to school, right?"

"Yes, you will be attending Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore has already agreed to have you resorted, and tested to see where you'll be in your classes. You might have some catching up, but all your professors will be made aware of your situation."

"Okay. So school books, and a wand...I'm sorry, I think my old one either got destroyed or lost."

"We'll see what we can do, Luna."

"Mummy!"

"Yes Bill?"

"Uncle Fabian is door." Luna turned and looked at the doorway. A young man, a little bit older than Mrs. Weasley was standing there looking in as if unsure whether or not to knock.

"Come on in, Fabian. This is Luna."

"Good almost afternoon, Luna. I heard my sister here decided to adopt you. She always had a soft spot for kids in need."

"Luna, this is my brother Fabian."

"Hi."

"She does look kind of like you Molly, and before you ask, no I still don't recognize her. I honestly don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this young lady before today." Luna sighed a little. She hadn't expected Mrs. Weasley's brother to recognize her. No one seemed to know who she was, maybe she wasn't from here? 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story. Don't forget to let know you're still here! Review!**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had to leave around lunch time.

"I can't leave Charlie and little Percy too long, Gideon will probably have taught them at least one new way to make me crazy. Last time, he thought it would be funny to have them say 'slug' every time they saw something green." Luna laughed.

"I can't wait to meet all of them," she stated.

"Don't worry," Fabian promised, "you'll be able to tell me and Gideon apart, I'm the funny one."

"Funny looking," Mrs. Weasley commented. Luna wondered if she had siblings like this.

"I've got to be heading out too," Fabian said rustling Luna's hair a little. "I've got some business to attend before Gideon gets home." Luna watched them leave, Bill waving bye. She waved back feeling a little sad she was alone again.

"Did everyone leave?" Rachel asked opening the door.

"Yeah, but I got to meet my new...I guess brother? His name is Bill and he has red hair just like everyone else, just like me."

"See, you'll fit in just fine, Luna. I think today's cookie is supposed to be a mermaid?" Rachel said handing Luna the lunch tray. She looked at the cookie, turned it sideways.

"Nope, kelpie," she replied taking a bite of the head.

"You must like magizoology, or you're getting the top grade in care for magical creatures."

"Maybe? Mrs. Weasley said I'll be going to Hogwarts when I'm well enough. I wonder what house I'm in."

"You're sure you're already a student there?"

" I have some vague memories, but none of my house. She said Dumbledore will have me resorted since no one knows who I am or where I belong."

"Hufflepuff's a good house," Rachel stated with a smile.

"Is that the house your brother is in?'

"Yes, it was mine too."

"I don't feel like a Hufflepuff, no offense."

"None taken, it may have been my house, but not yours. Where do you think you'll be put?"

"I don't know, I'm not particularly anything right now, other than confused and a little lost." Luna stated with a sigh. "Maybe my memories will start coming back once I'm back in school?"

"Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow Luna, I'm not working the dinner shift tonight. Oh, I found this downstairs in one of the visiting lounges, I thought you might like something to read." Rachel handed Luna a magazine.

"Thanks, I'll probably end up taking another nap though. I guess it's because I'm healing?"

"Yes, rest is part of the healing process." Luna nodded setting the magazine on her nightstand and turned her attention to lunch. She wondered if Rachel stayed a little longer in her room just to make sure she ate. She didn't mind the company either way.

Luna picked up the magazine after finishing her lunch; chicken pot pie, a kelpie cookie, and a cup of tea.

"Quiddich Monthly. Do I normally read this?" she asked herself. Shrugging she flipped through the pages. There were several articles about famous players, ads for uniforms and brooms. She paused looking at one called a Cleansweep. Her fingers curled slightly remembering the feel of wood against her fingertips.

"I played Quiddich!" she yelled triumphantly.

"That's nice," someone yelled back from the hallway. Luna rolled her eyes. She grabbed the notebook quickly writing down this newest memory. She knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't buy her a broom, but surely the school had ones she could use, or she could earn some money and buy one herself somehow. Still thinking about Quiddich and the possibility of riding a broom soon, Luna laid her head back against the pillow and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I still do not own anything you recognize. J. K. Rowling owns everything you do.

Luna woke while it was still dark outside. She knew she had missed dinner. A tray was sitting on her nightstand. She looked at it before picking up a roll and took a bite. It wasn't bad cold. She slid the tray over her lap wishing she had her wand so she could warm things up. She remembered the charm, at least she was pretty sure she did.

Sighing, she reached over to grab her fork, when she turned back to her tray, steam was rising from her food.

"How?" she asked blinking in shock.

"You must be my new niece, Luna is it?" Luna looked over at the doorway. For a second she thought Fabian had returned, but then she realized it was his brother, Gideon.

"Yes, I'm Luna, you must be Gideon, Fabian was by earlier. Um, come on in?" she offered pointing to the lone chair in the room.

"Thank you, Luna. Can I call you Luna?"

"Yeah, at least until I remember my real name. I'm guessing Mrs. Weasley filled you in about me not knowing anything?"

"She mentioned it," Gideon stated taking a seat and studying the girl. From what he could see, there didn't seem to be anything obviously dishonest about her. He was pretty good at telling a scam artist from a person in genuine need of help. Nothing about this girl seemed to say anything other than she was confused and alone.

"What brings you by?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to see what my sister was getting into. She's got a good heart, always wanting to help, and there are people out there that," Gideon paused. "Don't always have the best intentions at heart. I wanted to make sure..."

"You wanted to make sure I wasn't going take advantage of her? That I wasn't some...some death eater trying to worm my way into your family and destroy it?" Gideon blinked a few times rapidly. This girl certainly seemed to have Molly's temper, he couldn't help but smile and wonder how exactly this girl was related to him.

"Yes. I know I should believe the best in people, but in these times...wait, how did you know what his followers are called?"

"I...I don't know? Sometimes I have flashes of memories, sometimes I know things and don't know how. I know a ton about magical creatures, I know you know who's followers are called death eaters, I know I used to play Quiddich, and I'm fifteen years old."

"What position?"

"I wasn't on the team yet, I was hoping to try out," Luna answered without thinking.

"Do you know your name?"

"No," Luna answered fighting back tears. She was tired of being questioned about things she couldn't remember, tired of knowing things and then being accused because of this knowledge. Gideon nodded. She seemed to be telling the truth, she knew some things but others were still a blank, unless she was an amazing actress.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Please, just go, I need to rest, healer's orders," Luna stated sliding her tray back onto the night stand. She watched Gideon leave, before breaking down in tears. She should have known this wasn't going to be easy, that people didn't believe her. She wiggled her toes, still feeling a slight numbness from the nerve damage.

Once she was sure Gideon was gone, she slid from the bed. Did Mrs. Weasley really think she could lying about everything, that she was a scammer? Had she sent Gideon to interrogate her? She had seemed so nice earlier... Luna wondered for a moment if it was just Gideon who thought that of her.

Slowly she walked to the bathroom, glared at her reflection in the mirror, and looked around her room carefully. She still had only the hospital gown, no shoes, no wand, but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter. The floor was cool under her bare feet. She tried to remember if there was a gift shop. Didn't most hospitals have gift shops?

She grabbed her notebook and pen, she didn't want her memories left behind. She slowly opened the door to her room. Luna poked her head into the hallway. It was empty. She fought back a smile, it didn't do any good to get hopeful. She stepped out of the room, looking around. Still seeing no one she debated which way to go. She tried to remember which way she'd heard people coming from. Finally she decided to go right.

"I can always go back if I'm wrong," she whispered taking a few shaky steps. She still wasn't very strong but she steadied herself making progress with each step. She saw a desk further up the hall. She slid against the wall, moving slower. She reached a corridor before the desk and ducked behind the corner.

She peeked out, looking carefully at the desk. It appeared to be empty. Biting her lower lip she darted past it quickly, her feet barely making a sound as she moved. Once past the desk, she sighed in relief looking around. To her right was a large sign saying she was on the Lydia King ward. That information didn't mean much to her, however below that was an arrow pointing to a gift shop.

"Here's to hoping they have shoes," she stated taking a quick glance around before following the arrow. She was slightly surprised she hadn't run into anyone, but then she saw a clock and realized it was well after midnight.

"I didn't realize it was that late," she whispered with a smile. She liked being awake when the rest of the world was asleep. Night was when no one was watching what she did. She had a feeling she had done a decent amount of sneaking out at night before she lost her memory.

The gift shop did, indeed, have shoes. Once Luna had managed to get the door unlocked, she helped herself to a pair of black loafers, a small bag for her notebook, and a pink robe to cover her hospital gown.

"At least now I look like a proper witch," she told herself before slipping from the shop. She boldly walked to the exit of the hospital, still feeling a slight thrill at leaving. Let the Weasleys think she was some kind of scam artist, that she was just after whatever it was they thought she was after. All she had wanted was a family.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Luna stood just outside St. Mungo's. She had no where to go, she almost turned back around.

"You've come this far," she whispered taking a step onto the sidewalk. It was dark, it was cold, there was a slight mist in the air. Luna shivered but started walking quickly.

There were a few street lights, but they didn't illuminate much of the street. With a sigh, she started walking just picking a direction at random. She'd gone a few blocks before her feet started hurting. Pushing past the pain she managed to walk another block before her legs gave out on her entirely. With a small yelp she toppled to the cold ground.

"Get out, Sirius, just get out," Luna groaned. Her head throbbed. Someone was yelling. Another memory?

"Reggie, come on, you don't have to listen to them, come with me!" Something hit her, Luna screamed in pain.

"Now look what you made me do," the voice yelled. Luna curled into a ball sobbing. The yelling wasn't in her head. Two boys were yelling, one laying across the ground next to her. He appeared about her age. The other boy, the one standing on the steps yelling looked a little younger. The older boy looked over at Luna and pulled himself to his feet. He stood up, towering over Luna. He reached his hand down.

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts," Luna whispered allowing him to help her to her feet. Her legs nearly gave out again. Immediately the boy had scooped her up in his arms.

"Reggie, she's hurt, open the door for me. She's freezing. I think she's been out here all night." Sirius carried Luna into the house setting her down gently on a black sofa.

"Who?"

"Oh, right, introductions, of course, how could I forget. I am Sirius Black of the most noble house of Black, this is my brother Regulus, also of the noble house of Black," Sirius said with sweeping grand gestures at him and his brother. Luna stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Your turn."

"I'm Luna."

"Luna? No surname?"

"No. I lost it," Luna answered carefully. She had no idea who these two were, no idea what exactly the house of Black was.

"Wow, um, our parents are out right."

"Don't tell her that, she might kill us and steal the silver."

"What the bloody hell would I do with silver? It probably has your family crest on it and no one would buy it even if I could steal it."

"Can we keep her?" Sirius asked eagarly.

"We can't even keep you, you were running out on us, remember?"

"Oh, right, um, this is awkward, see, Luna, I was running away from home because my family are big supporters of you know who, and I disagree. Want to run away with me?" Sirius asked with a smile causing Luna to blush slightly.

"Really, Sirius? You fall over a pretty girl and the first thing you can think of is taking her with you? Someone might be looking for her right now."

"Exactly. Since she hasn't said so, it means whoever she's running from is not someone she wants to find her. C'mon, Luna. You can run away with me, Reggie, tell mom and dad that I'm out with a pretty girl." Sirius said with a smirk scooping Luna back up and walking back out of the house. He raised a wand in the air summoning the Night Bus.

"Potter Manor please," he said with a smile as sat Luna on a hard plastic chair.

"Potter Manor," the driver repeated pulling away from the sideway leaving Reggie standing in the doorway shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story, let me know who you think Luna should end up!**

Luna's legs gave out again as the night bus jerked to a stop. Sirius scooped her up again, she wrapped her arms around his neck to help him.

"You're really light," he commented.

"I..." Luna bit her bottom lip trying to figure out an answer that wouldn't give her away. "Sirius! You're here!" Luna looked over to see who was talking and her mouth nearly dropped open. It was a boy, her and Sirius' age, but he looked almost like the boy from her memory, only this one didn't have green eyes.

"I'm here, I ran into Reggie heading out and he tried to stop me, but he didn't. Then I tripped over this lovely lady here and she agreed to run away with me." James blinked staring at his best mate. Only Sirius could runaway from home and end up with a girl at the same time.

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Luna."

"James, who's at the door?"

"Sirius and Luna," James called back allowing the pair inside. Mrs. Potter was standing the kitchen.

"Sirius, good to see you. James mentioned you might be coming to stay with us. Did your parents really kick you out?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius answered sitting Luna down on a chair.

"You both look hungry. James, you never mentioned a Luna did you?"

"No, mum."

"Good, I'm not losing my mind. I've got some ham and a fresh loaf of bread, go ahead and help yourselves to some sandwiches. Sirius, I'll put your stuff in James' room. Luna, will you be staying too?"

"I guess so? I really don't have any place to go. I ran away," Luna admitted. It was half the truth, she really had run away from St. Mungo's.

"Oh, you poor dear. Do you have a bag?"

"No, I don't have anything, I don't even have my wand," Luna admitted.

"Don't worry dear. We'll take care of everything, won't we?" James nodded while Sirius stared at Luna.

"What happened to your wand? Your things?" he asked. He remembered how they'd found her laying on the ground. He realized she hadn't had anything with her. Luna shook her head. How could she tell them what had really happened?

Mrs. Potter watched the girl wondering where Sirius and James had found such a strange new friend. The girl looked half starved, her skin was pale, she had no possessions. Had her parents kicked out?

"Luna, we have a guest room, James says the bed is horrible, but you're welcome to stay too. You go to Hogwarts with the boys?"

"Yes," Luna answered wondering what Headmaster Dumbledore would think about the fact she'd be arriving with James and Sirius. She hoped she would end up in their house. She glanced around the room, seeing several red and gold decorations. Gryffindor then. She hoped she would be in Gryffindor.

"I can show you to the guest room, Luna. We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow before school starts, so you'll be coming with us of course." Luna nodded allowing herself to be led upstairs to a small room containing a bed, a small dresser, and a tiny desk.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

"Luna, I know this coming war is difficult on everyone, you'll be safe here, I promise." Luna nodded sinking onto the bed.

"Thank you," she said again softly as Mrs. Potter left the room. Luna laid her head against the pillow, yes the bed was a little lumpy, but at least she felt safe. Her eyes drooped and within second she was sound asleep.

"Luna? Luna, are you awake?" Luna blinked her eyes open. She hadn't planned to fall asleep.

"Luna?" She looked over at the doorway where Sirius and James were standing.

"Hi? Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes, did you know you snore."

"She does not!"

"Does so!" Luna laughed watching the two.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." Luna watched as Sirius and Jame fought over the desk chair for two seconds before James won and Sirius slid onto the bed next to her.

"Now, Luna. I've vouched for you with two very important people, so I just want to know, did I make a mistake?" James asked.

"No, I don't think so...I ran away from people who were claiming to be my family. Then one of them accused me of being a con artist, of lying about everything, so I left."

"Claiming to be your family? Do you not have a family?"

"I don't know. There's something wrong with my memory. I'm going to have to be resorted at school and I don't know my surname or anything," Luna sobbed. Sirius blinked but carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and letting her cry against his chest.

"We'll help you, Luna. I promise. Don't worry, we don't think you're a liar, right James?"

"Right. Mum sent us up here to see if you wanted dinner, we're having shepard's pie." Luna smiled looking up at Sirius and then over at James.

"Dinner sounds great, lead the way boys," she laughed allowing Sirius to scoop her off the bed. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dinner was great, at least in Luna's opinion. Sirius and James spent most of the time joking around and Mrs. Potter was too busy laughing at them to ask Luna any questions. She knew she'd end up having to tell the truth, but for now, she was happy just being a normal girl. They were nearly finished with dinner when the doorbell chimed.

"Remus is here," James announced running and throwing open the door revealing another boy their age. Luna watched him walk into the house. She blinked a few times, he looked somewhat familiar, but like everything else she couldn't figure out why.

"Remus, what a nice surprise. I didn't know you'd be coming tonight. Here, have some dessert, Sirius and James seem to have eaten any leftover dinner."

"Thank you." Remus slid into the seat across from Luna. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Who's the new girl? Finally giving up on Evans?"

"No way! She's Sirius'...Hey maybe you should get a red head too, Remus."

"I'm Luna. Sirius kind of rescued me and brought me here. Who's Evans?"

"James perpetual crush. She hates him, he loves her."

"She'll come around, once she stops hanging out with Snivilius."

"James archnemesis, Severus, he thinks Severus is trying to steal Lily, even though she's not even interested in him," Remus explained. Luna nodded even though her head was starting to hurt. Too many names, people. Mrs. Potter had gone to the other room, leaving the teenagers.

"I think you're confusing her," James commented. Luna nodded slowly looking at the three boys. She started to stand up, but her legs gave out after a few steps. James caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"No," she whispered. She couldn't feel her toes again. Tears formed in her eyes. Maybe she'd made a mistake leaving the hospital.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Remus asked softly.

"I...I have nerve damage, in my feet and legs," she admitted.

"Can we do anything to help? Are you supposed to be taking any potions?"

"No, I don't think so. I was taking a nutrient potion, but nothing for my legs."

"A nutrient potion?" She nodded slowly. Sirius blinked looking at her.

"So that's why you're so light!"

"You thought you were just that strong," James joked. Luna gave them a small smile. Sirius glared at the pair.

"I guess I'm not as well as I thought."

"Do we need to take you to St. Mungo's?"

"No, please, I really don't want to go back there. Can you just help me to my room?" she asked. Sirius scooped her up easily.

"Yes, I'll carry you." She smiled laying her head against his chest. She hoped they wouldn't start seeing her as a burden, since she felt like she couldn't do much on her own.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I still own nothing.**

"Luna, you awake?" She blinked her eyes open.

"Is she ready to do yet?" James' voice asked. Luna quickly dressed, mostly sitting on the bed as she moved. She stood, her legs a little shaky, but well enough to walk. She thought the healers had said she'd been healed, maybe it would just take some more time.

"I'm ready," she announced stepping out of the room. James and Sirius were standing the hall waiting.

"Mum's said we can go by ourselves. It's not like we've got a ton to buy anyway, most of it's just restocking stuff we used up before Winter Holiday."

"I need everything," Luna admitted.

"I know, don't worry, we'll take care of you. Can you walk to breakfast or does Sirius need to carry you again?"

"I think I can walk. Did you tell your mum I'm a hospital runaway?"

"Nope, she'd only make us take you back, you said you didn't want to, so...besides, we'll be at school in a few days. The healer there can check you out if need be."

"Thanks, guys." She followed them into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I know I said you can go on your own, just keep your eyes on each other. Remus, keep those two out of trouble." Remus was already seated at the table. Luna slid into an empty seat quickly.

"I mean it, I don't want to hear anything about any of you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Remus and Sirius said in unison. James just laughed. Luna smiled. She had a feeling this wasn't the first time those three had heard this statement. She wondered how often she'd be hearing it also.

"Diagon Alley!" James exclaimed as he stepped through the floo. Remus followed him, Sirius scooped Luna up and followed after him.

"Sirius, quit picking that girl up!" she heard Mrs. Potter yell after them.

Luna stared at Diagon Alley, her eye widening. She knew she must have been here before, but nothing triggered any new memories.

"Where to first? Get the boring stuff out of the way?"

"Sounds like a plan, who needs anything from the bookstore?" Luna raised her hand.

"Great, Remus, wanna go grab a set of year five books for Luna? You're going there anyway," Sirius asked.

"Fine, Luna, do you have to hit Gringotts first?"

"I.."

"She doesn't have an account, here, this should cover this," Sirius laughed tossing Remus a bag of coins. Luna frowned wishing she had her own money. Maybe if she could remember her surname she could find out if she had a bank account.

"Come on, Luna, let's go get your wand, it'll be more fun than looking at books, I promise." Luna nodded following Sirius. James had already disappeared somewhere.

"Good morning, Mr. Black. Is something wrong with your wand?"

"Nope, mine's good, but my friend Luna's lost hers. Think you can help her?"

"Ahh, come here, Miss. Let's see, interesting, are you sure you had one of my wands?"

"I think so. It was made of a light colored wood."

"Hmm, interesting, nevermind. Try this one." Luna tried about three wands when one finally picked her.

"Eleven inches, Ash, with a unicorn hair core. Very good. Yes, this is the one for you." Sirius paid for the wand making Luna flush.

"It's my parents money, Luna. It's much better spent on you than how they would have wasted it."

"If you say so, Sirius. Where to next?" she asked as they walked out of the shop.

"Luna!? Merlin, Arthur! I found her, Luna!" Luna turned nearly falling. She landed in Sirius' arms.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Sirius blinked looking at the red haired woman running towards them.

"Mr. Black! You found her, is she alright?"

"Luna?" Sirius asked looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Um, remember how I ran away from St. Mungo's? I wasn't just there because of my legs, I lost all my memories. That's why I don't have a surname. I'm sorry, I never meant to lie to you," Luna whispered. She slid from Sirius' arms.

"Luna, why did you leave the hospital? We were terrified something had happened to you."

"Can we sit down somewhere, please? All of us?" She looked at Sirius.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mr. Weasley said appearing behind his wife. The four of them grabbed a table at a nearby cafe. Sirius sat next to Luna. She hoped that was a sign he wasn't mad at her for lying.

"Gideon came to visit me," Luna admitted.

"I wondered if he had something to do with it."

"He pretty much accused me of being a scam artist, he kept asking me questions. I thought you sent him, that you didn't trust me. I didn't want to spend my life being interrogated and treated like a criminal, so I ran."

"Okay, I'm lost."

"Siriusly lost?" Luna joked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Start in the beginning for Mr. Black, please Luna?"

"I don't know my real name, I was rescued from a destroyed manor house during a search. My feet and legs have nerve damage from being tortured even though I don't remember it."

"How did you end up being called 'Luna'?"

"It was the only name I could remember, so I figured it might be mine. I am blood related to the Weasley and Prewett lines, which is why Molly and Arthur are my magical guardians. Mrs. Weasley's brother decided to pay me a visit and made me feel like they didn't trust me, so I ran away from the hospital. That's when you found me."

"You mean I tripped over you laying on the ground as I was trying to run away from home."

"Yeah, that."

"You were running away from home? Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No thank you, I'm staying with the Potters. Luna's been there too." Luna nodded looking at her guardians. They had been worried about her.

"Luna, are you here to buy your school supplies?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Sirius just helped me get my wand," she smiled pulling it out and showing it off.

"Thank you for helping her, Sirius."

"It was my pleasure. Luna, would you like to spend the rest of the day with the Weasleys? I could hang with James and Remus if you want." Sirius offered wishing he had parents that wanted him.

"We'd love to help you finish your shopping, Luna. Despite what Gideon said, we really do want you to be part of our family. We've spent the last few days searching for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I even made flyers," Mrs. Weasley said pulling a sheet of parchment from her bag. Luna's face looked back at her.

"Missing" she read.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for running away, I'm just...confused, lost, and then...the idea I would do anything to hurt you..." Mrs. Weasley pulled Luna into a tight hug.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.**

They decided Luna would spend the remainder of the day with the Weasleys. They would all meet back at three and figure out the rest of the day from there. Sirius helped Luna stand from her chair. He caught her easily as she started to fall again.

"Careful, she does that a lot," he commented. Luna looked down at the ground.

"I thought the healers said she was healed?" Mr. Weasley commented frowning.

"Maybe the damage was worse than they thought," Mrs. Weasley worried as Luna walked a few steps towards them, suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"LUNA!"

"We've got to take her back to St. Mungo's," Mr. Weasley decided. Sirius didn't argue as he scooped her up, she'd hit her head against the ground. Him and the Weasleys apparated with a loud 'crack'.

Luna groaned. Her head hurt. She sighed recognizing the scent of the air. She was back at St. Mungo's. She glanced around, yup, same room, or at least one identical to it.

"She's awake!" She looked over, Sirius was standing in the doorway talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Luna, how do you feel? You hit your head pretty hard. Healer Williams has already been through twice."

"I fell down again, didn't I?" Luna asked. Sirius nodded taking Luna's hand in his. She blinked at the gesture.

"Does James know where you are? He's probably looking for us, how long was I out? I still need to get the rest of my school supplies, I'm sorry for ruining everything. Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"One question at a time, Luna. James knows I'm here with you, don't worry about him. You were out for about half an hour. Mr. Weasley and I have been here the entire time, Mrs. Weasley had to go check in on her boys." Luna nodded as Healer Williams walked into the room. She could tell by his face something was wrong.

"Mr. Black, if you could wait outside please?" Sirius nodded stepping from the room. He understood he wasn't family. Mr. Weasley took Sirius' place next to Luna's bed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"There's no easy way to say this, Mr. Weasley, but it seems the damage to her nerves was worse than we originally thought. Her spine was affected as well." Luna watched Mr. Weasley.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I can't walk and I'll never play Quiddich again," Luna replied. "Correct?" Healer Williams nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all keep me going!**

Healer Williams left Luna with the news. She buried her face into her pillow crying loudly. Mr. Weasley wasn't sure what to do.

"Luna, I'm going to go contact Molly. Will you be alright? If Sirius is still hanging around, want me to send him in?"

"No, tell him to go home, well, back to James'. I don't want to see anyone."

"I didn't know you played Quiddich, Luna. Did you tell Molly?"

"No, I remembered after she'd left, it doesn't matter. I'm never going to fly again," she cried louder. She heard Mr. Weasley close the door as he left. Slowly Luna raised her head, wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled the cover off her legs and looked at them. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I can sit up," she stated moving the pillow from behind her back. She remained sitting. She tried curling her toes with no results. She wasn't surprised. She wondered why the healers weren't able to heal her back. She made a mental note to ask them.

"Welcome back, Luna," a friendly voice chirped from the doorway.

"Hi, Rachel. Lunch time already? It's like I never left," she joked ignoring the tears running down her face.

"How did you even do that? They locked down the whole ward, and then some. No one could figure out how you did it."

"I just walked out, guess I won't be doing that again. Healer Williams said my spine's damaged, so I'll never walk again. Mr. Weasley is telling Mrs. Weasley. Think they'll still want me?"

"Why wouldn't they? Who doesn't want a sassy teenager who knows her magical creatures? Speaking of which?"

"Hmm, puffskein. That's an easy one," Luna stated biting into the cookie.

"Who's that guy that's been hanging around outside your room? He's kind of cute."

"Sirius Black, we're friends."

"See, smart, friendly, who cares if you can walk, Luna. They're not going to abandon you because of that. Not after the chewing out they gave the healers for letting you escape."

"Really?" Luna asked leaning forward a little. She could almost imagine Mrs. Weasley yelling at Healer Williams.

"Yeah, I heard the yelling all the way from the third floor." Luna smiled taking another bite of her cookie. She glanced at the tray, nutrient potion again. Sighing she picked it up and drank it quickly.

"Luna, can we come in?"

"Sure, join the party," Luna called out rolling her eyes before she finished the cookie just to get the taste of the potion from her mouth.

"Rachel, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. This is Rachel Abbott, she's the one who brings me food."

"I'm a healer in training. Right now I'm working the meal shifts."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. Thank you for being friends with Luna." Luna laid back on her bed, the pillow propping her up slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luna, I've got breakfast shift."

"Okay." Luna watched Rachel leave and turned her attention back to the Weasleys.

"Luna."

"Are you leaving, I understand if you do. You never signed up for taking care of a damaged girl."

"Luna, Merlin I wish you had a full name so I could use it," Mrs. Weasley muttered. "We are not leaving you. When we signed the documents to be your guardians, it wasn't just for the good things, it's for the bad too. Luna, we will never abandon you, no matter what happens, no matter how sick you are, how hurt you are, no matter how many detentions you get at school. If you get expelled, we'll still be right here." Luna blinked back tears.

"Really?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. His wife nodded.

"You mentioned school? I'm still able to go? Like this?" She gestured to her legs.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will just have to figure out how to accommodate you. Healer Williams has a few ideas to help you get around."

"Such as?"

"A special chair, hovering spells."

"A cute guy?" Luna suggested thinking about all the times Sirius had scooped her up and carried her around. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"That will get old fast, Luna. Although, Sirius did wait for nearly two hours after you told him to go home," Mr. Weasley stated. "He cares about you."

"I don't know why? He tripped over me running away from home. Then he took me with him."

"The Potters are decent people," Mr. Weasley commented. Luna nodded yawning.

"Arthur, she needs rest. She's falling asleep." Luna tried to argue but her eyes were already sliding closed.


	18. Chapter 18

_A man with a long beard shouted. She was falling hitting the ground. "Horcruxes," she heard him whisper. The word meant nothing to her. "Thank you, now with this information I shall defeat him. My future self is a brilliant man, oh, right, you can't return. I can't let you loose with this knowledge, I'm sorry. Obliverate." Darkness. Falling again, even though she'd never stood back up. The room. She was in the room. Then rescue._

Luna fought to open her eyes. She blinked looking around the hospital room. There was a bouquet of flowers on the nightstand, a pile of chocolate frogs under that. Her school books were sitting on the floor.

"Misters Black and Potter have both stopped by while you were sleeping." Luna shifted to see the speaker. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the chair.

"Hi sissy!" Bill said waving from the floor. Luna smiled.

"Hi, Bill," Luna said looking at the little boy. A flash of red out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head.

"Luna, this is Charlie, he's four."

"Hi, Charlie, why are you trying to hide under the bed? I don't bite."

"Does she bite, Bill?"

"No, only if you taste like chocolate. Do you taste like chocolate, Charlie?" Luna watched as Charlie licked his arm.

"Nope! I taste like danger!" Luna burst out laughing wondering what danger tasted like, and how Charlie would know.

"I had to bring them with me today, I hope you don't mind."

"No, Bill already likes me, and it's about time I meet Charlie. Isn't there a third one?"

"Yes, Percy, he's just a baby so he's at home right now. How are you feeling today?"

"The same as yesterday I guess, only my head doesn't hurt as much. Has the healer told you everything?"

"Yes, Arthur and I talked to him yesterday while you were asleep. The damage to the nerves in your legs and spine are not able to be healed, they fear it could cause more damage if they tried."

"Okay, why didn't they realize how bad it was the first time?" Luna asked.

"There was some swelling hiding the damage. Once the swelling went down, it became more evident."

"Have you talked to the school?"

"Yes, I owled Headmaster Dumbledore last night and he replied this morning. There is no reason for you not to attend. No, he can not find any record of you attending before now. I know you were hoping you might find your identity that way."

"I had a nightmare, a man saying something about his future self. Time travel isn't possible, is it?"

"Not really, small jumps here and there, yes, but it's highly restricted and monitored." Luna nodded. She had figured it was just a weird dream.

"I see my school books are here, I've got my wand, right?"

"Yes, it's in the drawer of the nightstand."

"What else do I need for school?" Luna asked determined to take her mind off the dream and her current condition.

"Arthur and I bought you some robes already, we had to guess at your size, but we can have them altered if need be."

"Thank you. What about cauldron and potion ingredients."

"Professor Slughorn always has some extras for students. Until we're certain what you need, it's better to wait on those. There's parchment and ink with your books, I believe Mr. Lupin picked it up for you?" Luna smiled. Those boys had taken care of nearly everything for her.

"Do they know how long I'll be here?"

"Three days, unless you managed to run away again. School starts back up in three days, and you'll start reporting the school mediwitch." Three days, she only had to stay here three more days. She glanced at her school books. At least she could make sure she was caught up on her studies?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I had a major breakthrough on this story, so here's a longer chapter!**

Luna played with Bill for a few minutes before Healer Williams walked into the room.

"Nice to see you awake, miss. I want to go over some options with you, is that alright?"

"Sure, what options?"

"Your mobility. There are several ways that you can get around without using your legs. Muggles use a chair with wheels, that is an option, but you can also use a chair with a hovering charm. The only problem with that is if someone removes the charm." Luna nodded slowly thinking about how one could charm a chair to throw its rider, or hover upside down. She nearly smiled thinking about James and Sirius hexing her chair. It seemed like something they might do.

"What other options are there?"

"A basic carpet is another option, yes, magic carpets are banned in England, but this would not go more than a foot from the ground, and therefore would not be considered under the ban. The only downside is you'd have to keep your core muscles strong to stay sitting." Luna thought about that, she had no idea how strong her muscles were, could she stay sitting up on her own for long periods of time?

"What do you recommend, Healer Williams?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The chair is most common option, it is also the easiest to use. Unlike an actual chair, it doesn't have legs, but smooth pieces on the bottom so it can glide on the floor should the hovering charm fail. It has several safety features, including a strap across the middle to help hold the rider."

"Do you have one we can try?" Luna asked half eager to get out of bed and half eager to see just how difficult things would be from now on.

"Yes, we have several models in stock," Healer Williams paused looking at the pair. "Mrs. Weasley would I be allowed to hover Luna to the show room?"

"Of course." Luna felt herself being lifted gently into the air. She tried to wiggle her toes, wondering why she kept trying to do that knowing it wouldn't work. She could still feel some of air around her bare feet.

The showroom wasn't too far from Luna's room. It was a large, almost empty room. Against one wall was a line of what looked like chair Healer Williams had described. They ranged in size from a child-sized one, just the thought of a little kid like Bill not being able to run away hurt Luna's heart. There were ones that reminded her a large over-sized recliner.

"Those on the end are the deluxe models, much too large for navigating the halls of Hogwarts easily. You might consider one once you graduate, though."

"Go ahead and move me near the one in the middle, the gold one please," she asked. The gold one, as she called it, had arm rests with red leather, golden metal rods making up the sides and back. The seat was also red, but with a velvet cushion. It looked like something royalty would ride in.

"Can I try that one?" she asked. She was hovered into the chair. It was comfortable at least, her legs dangled over the edge, looking useless. There were straps she could wrap around her ankles to hold them in place. It did have a strap to go across her middle. She buckled herself in, since she wasn't sure she'd be able to sit for long.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"Once it's enchanted you can use your wand to guide it, there are nonverbal commands also. No, using your wand on you chair will not activate the Trace. Since these are not enchanted to a specific witch or wizard, just tell the chair what you want it to do."

"Up," Luna commanded. She smiled as it rose a few inches into the air. "Forward," she ordered. It moved slowly forward. The ride was smooth, no rocking. She liked that, it wasnt't nearly as exciting as riding a broom. She pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't keep thinking about things she'd never do, it would only depress her.

"I think I like this one," she said telling the chair to go faster. She wondered just how fast it would go. She decided against testing it out inside though. Mrs. Weasley nodded, she had followed Luna, with Bill and Charlie each holding one her hands. It didn't escape anyone's notice the chair was Gryffindor colors.

"An excellent choice, Miss. Why don't you ride it back to your room, and from there we'll have it enchanted to only obey your commands."

"Sounds alright," Luna ordered the chair forward again. She was starting to get the hang of it when she nearly hit someone in the hallway.

"Watch where you're driving that thing! Oh, hi, Luna."

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley had caught up with Luna. Bill looked at Sirius.

"Hi! I'm Bill, Luna's my sis'er!" Sirius blinked but smiled. He bent down to Bill's level.

"I'm Sirius, I'm friends with Luna. We're going to be going to school together."

"Okay, bye," Bill said running back to his mom.

"Nice chair Luna. Want me to help you the rest of the way?"

"Sure," Luna shrugged as Sirius scooped her up in his arms.

"Thank you, just set me on my bed." Sirius complied as Luna laughed.

"Luna, the boys and I are going to go with Healer Williams to get all the paperwork finalized for your chair, will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine." Luna watched everyone except Sirius leave. He turned to her.

"Luna, how about an explanation? You collapsed after telling me you'd sort of been lying about who you are. I wait forever to see you and Mr. Weasley tells me to go home."

"Where do you want me to start, Sirius?"

"Um, since I already know you don't remember anything about yourself, how about with...what happened yesterday?" Luna smiled. At least Sirius didn't seem to be mad.

"I already told you my feet and legs were damaged, well, it's worse than the healers realized. My spine was also damaged, there was swelling that hid it. Sirius, I'm never going to be able to walk again, much less play Quiddich."

"You play Quiddich?"

"Played. I don't think I was on the team."

"Just wait until I tell James, he's the seeker for Gryffindor. I see your chair is in Gryffindor colors, still need to be sorted?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore says I can still come to Hogwarts even with my chair."

"Good, because James and I were betting on which house you're going to be in, and I'd hate to lose."

"Which house does James think I'm going to be in?"

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, he said he'd stop being friends with you if you were in Slytherin."

"Really? I don't remember Slytherin's being that bad, but I don't remember much of anything. Where do you think I'll be?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor, with me."

"Me too," Luna whispered giving Sirius a shy smile. She wondered if he was a good kisser. She quickly dismissed the thought from her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

The next three days flew past. Luna had a steady flood of visitors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, James, Remus, Rachel. She didn't count Healer Williams as a visitor, more like a constant annoyance.

She spent an hour a day learning to use her new chair. She'd only almost ran over Sirius about four times, once on accident.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked opening Luna's door. She nodded taking a deep breath and sliding out of bed and into her waiting chair. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, this was what she'd been waiting for. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had both come leaving the boys with one of their uncles. They would be taking her straight from the hospital to the train station. She'd be meeting the boys there.

"I think I have everything," she said taking a look around the room.

"If not, we'll owl it to you," Mr. Weasley promised leading Luna down the hall.

"Luna! Wait up!" Luna spun her chair around. Rachel was running her direction.

"You can't leave without saying good-bye to me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rachel. What's that?"

"Oh, I got a bag of cookies for you to eat on the train. There's enough to share with those boys that keep coming by your room."

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll write, I promise."

"Good. I don't want to see you back here again, Luna." Luna laughed.

"I'll try," was the best she could offer. Rachel laughed as Luna and the Weasleys finally made their way out of the hospital.

"How are we getting to the station? Along side apparation?" Luna asked.

"No, we've got a portkey. It would be hard to apparate all of us and your chair. It's not a burden," he quickly added. Luna nodded. She knew she'd have to get used to people thinking that even her new family didn't.

The station was busy with students returning to Hogwarts after the winter holiday.

"Do you see James or Sirius?" Luna asked trying to crank her neck. Being in the chair made it hard for her to see above most people's waist level.

"Not yet. Luna, what does the Lupin boy look like?'

"Brown hair, scars on his face."

"Over there, I think that's him. Oh, there's James." Luna smiled following Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to where they'd seen the boys. She got separated and nearly hit a red haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm still learning how to drive this thing," she apologized quickly. The girl looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Your wheelchair...it's um...missing the wheels."

"It's a prototype," Luna smiled.

"Gryffindor colors," the red head stated.

"Oh, Hogwarts! Can you help me then? I'm looking for my friends, James, Sirius, and Remus. Do you see them?"

"This way, I'm Lily by the way. I'm the in same house as your friends."

"I'm Luna. I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor too!" Lily smiled as they caught up with the boys.

"Thank you for finding her," Mrs. Weasley said to Lily. Luna sighed wishing she would quit getting lost. She wondered if she'd always been this hopeless in large crowds. Being shorter than everyone because of the chair wasn't helping anything either.

"Luna!" She felt a pair of arms scoop her out of the chair, having magically undone the straps holding her in place. She looked straight up in Sirius' eyes. Lily laughed as James shook his head.

"Lily!"

"Hi, James."

"I didn't know you went home during the hols."

"I usually do," she answered.

"Oh, alright, the girl in Sirius' arms is Luna."

"We've met. She says she's friends with you."

"Sirius found her."

"That really doesn't answer anything..." Lily muttered.

"Luna, we'll write you. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to let us or your head of house know."

"I will," Luna promised. Sirius put her back in her chair strapping her back in. The group went on ahead. Mr. Weasley followed them with Luna's luggage. Mrs. Weasley looked at Luna.

"I know I'm not your mother, but Luna, if things with Sirius...heat up, be careful." Luna felt her face redden.

"Mum," Luna whined causing the pair to blink. "I'll be careful,"she added. 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Don't forget to review, knowing you all are reading keeps the story going.**

Originally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had talked about just apparating Luna to Hogwarts, but she wanted to do everything the same as everyone else. One of the professors would make sure she found her way to Dumbledore's office and was sorted.

"Here, there's enough room in this one," Remus said as the group found an empty car. Luna slid onto the seat and shrunk her chair, putting it in her pocket. It was a nice feature she could use when she had to sit in a smaller space.

"Where did Lily go?" she asked looking around. The girl had disappeared.

"Probably to find Snivilus..." James muttered.

"What's so bad about him anyway?" Luna asked. She wondered if she'd teased people, called them names. She found she didn't like the idea much.

"He's in Slytherin."

"His hair is a greasy mess."

"He's friends with Lily." came the answers from the group. Luna frowned.

"Those don't sound like good reasons to me...some people have naturally greasy hair."

"But he doesn't even use a charm to make it nice," James stated. The train jerked to a start. Luna glanced out the window watching the country side fly by.

"Does he know the charm?" she asked looking at James. He blinked a few times.

"Um..."

"Is he muggle-born?"

"I don't know..."

"See, you're judging someone you don't even know, I haven't even met him yet and already I feel sorry for him," she stated. Sirius blinked.

"You'll feel differently once you meet him," he promised. Luna wasn't so sure about that, but at the same time, these were her friends. And besides, maybe they were right and this guy was a complete git.

"We're almost there."

"Think Peter'll be waiting for us?"

"Probably. He's the fourth member of our little group," Sirius explained. "He stayed at the school over the holiday. I don't know why."

"Said something about homework," Remus replied. "He's been struggling with transfiguration," he added giving James a look. The boy nodded as if it made sense to him. Luna sighed shaking her head. She was pretty sure these guys had more inside jokes and secrets than she'd ever figure out.

The train lurched to a stop. The boys all rose and then stopped once they realized Luna couldn't.

"Do you need any help?" Sirius asked. Luna shook her head pulling out the chair and returning it to its correct size.

"I need to learn to do this on my own, but than you," she said sliding herself into the chair and strapping herself in. "Um, I can't reach my ankles, can you do those for me?" Sirius smiled helping Luna strap her legs to the chair.

Because the group had gotten on the train quickly, most people hadn't noticed Luna or her chair before, but as they made their way to the castle. She could feel people staring.

"Luna?" Luna's friends parted around her.

"Hello?"

"I am Professor McGongall. I am to escort you to Headmaster Dumbledore's office to be sorted." Luna nodded.

"Do we need to come with you?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, hopefully I'll be sitting with you at dinner," she laughed following Professor McGongall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Luna. Do you have a surname, it's not listed."

"Not really, Ma'am. I don't even remember my own first name. Luna's the only name I've managed to remember. I guess I should have one, since most student are called by their surnames?"

"It is up to you, Luna."

"Maybe the sorting hat will know? I mean, I remember being here, sort of. Somethings look familiar, but different at the same time." Luna kept her eyes open, looking at everything.

"Cockroach Cluster," Professor McGongall said opening the staircase to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Luna looked at the stairs. She had never tried the chair on stairs. Professor McGongall paused.

"Are you able to get up the stairs?"

"The chair is supposed to be able to, let's see how it does." Luna felt the chair tip back diagonally, her back leaning against the back of the chair, it moved slowly up the stairs. She didn't dare try to make it go faster. Going down would be faster, she figured. The headmaster's office was full of things Luna didn't recognize. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk. He looked up when they entered the room.

"Thank you Professor McGongall. Would you like to stay?"

"Yes. Luna seems hopeful she'll be sorted into Gryffindor. If nothing else I can escort her to her house." The headmaster retrieved the hat from a shelf. Luna looked it knowing a huge portion of her future lay in what it had to say. She let Professor McGongall place the hat on her head.

 _Hello?_ She thought.

 _"Ahh, a late student, older than usual, but you belong here none the less. Let's see where you belong. Hmm, daring, loyal. Yes, there's no question where you belong._

 _Do you know my name?_ She asked the hat

Your name? Do you not know it?

 _I lost my memory._ The hat was silent for a moment, as if debating how much to tell her.

 _No, I do not know your name._ The hat stated.

"Gryffindor!" It shouted. Luna smiled. She wished the hat had known who she was, but at least it knew where she belonged now.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I still don't own any characters you recognize.**

Professor McGongall smiled knowing Luna had wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. She led the girl to the common room stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The password is Owl Post, go ahead and open it."

"Owl Post," Luna stated watching the portrait hole swing open.

"Luna!" She laughed as Sirius poked his head out. "James, Remus, she's ours!" Professor McGongall watched as Luna joined her friends in the common room.

"If you have any questions, Luna, feel free to ask, that doesn't just apply to your studies." Luna nodded as her head of house left her with the boys.

"Luna, this is Peter. He's one of our friends." Luna looked at the boy and narrowed her eyes slightly. She then blinked, shrugged, and smiled.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Luna."

"Hi, Sirius and James were telling me about you."

"I'm sure half of what they said wasn't true," Luna stated glancing over at Sirius. He smiled innocently.

"Luna? Is that you? Oh, good, you're in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Professor McGongall just dropped me off at the portrait. These four were hanging around the common room waiting for me."

"Hi guys, c'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and introduce you to the girls, most them are better company than this lot."

"You wound me, Lily. I am excellent company, go out with me and see," James offered.

"Not if you were the last wizard on Earth, Potter," Lily stated rolling her green eyes. Luna gave James a small smile of pity before following Lily up the stairs. Lily didn't even pause when they reached the stairs and Luna was secretly glad. She didn't want everyone to always keep asking her if she could do things.

"Dorcas, Alice, Marlene! We've got a new roommate!" Lily called up the stairs, Luna following behind her.

"Really? This late in term?" a girl's voice asked.

"Is she a transfer?"

"No, I don't think, Luna, come on." Luna reached the top of the stairs and looked around. There were several large beds, one of which was occupied by two witches her age.

"Where's Marlene?"

"Library," one answered.

"Figures, Luna, this is Alice and Dorcas. They're in our year. This is Luna." The girls slid off the bed walking over to Luna.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. Have you met the boys yet?" Alice asked.

"Seriously? The first thing you ask her about is boys?"

"She hasn't had any classes yet, so yes."

"Welcome, Luna. Where are you from? Did you transfer in?"

"I'm not sure where I'm from. I was in an accident and lost my memories. I was sorted and put here," Luna answered giving what she felt was a good enough summary of the truth.

"Maybe you were homeschooled," Dorcas suggested.

"Maybe. Either way, I'm here now. Which bed is mine? And please tell me my stuff is somewhere, I'd hate to lose things my first day."

"You get the one next to the wall, Marlene is next to you, she snores."

"I do not!" came an indignant shout from the stairs.

"Marlene, just in time, this is Luna. Our new class and dorm mate."

"Great, another red head," Marlene muttered before disappearing behind the curtains of her bed.

"Just ignore her, she's having trouble with her defense homework. Shield charms."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Don't forget to review, let me know this story does have people interested.**

When classes started the next day, Luna was afraid she'd be behind. Instead she found herself ahead of the class in Defense.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Sirius asked as Luna produced a perfect shield.

"I...I don't know? I don't remember learning it, but obviously I did."

"See, homeschooled," Dorcas commented. "Her parents must have been preparing her for the war. Maybe she can help you, Marlene?"

"Sod off," Marlene muttered. Luna blinked wondering what she could have done to a girl she'd never met before to make her dislike her this much. That answer came to her at lunch.

"Luna! Want to sit on my lap?" Sirius asked causing Luna to roll her eyes. He'd already offered to carry her to half their classes. While she didn't mind the attention, especially since it was from Sirius, she wanted to be able to do things on her own.

"Sirius, leave the poor girl alone. She's obviously not interested in being carried around like a puppy." Sirius started a Lily for a second before him and James burst out laughing. Marlene glared at Luna.

"What's so special about her anyway?" she asked. "I thought you were interested in me, not some cripple who doesn't even know who she is," Marlene screamed storming from the table. Luna scrunched down in her chair, tears building in her eyes.

"Luna, shh, it's okay, it's okay," Sirius whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Is she your girlfriend, Sirius?" James burst out lauging.

"Luna, Sirius maintains the reputation of Hogwart's most eligible bachelor," James stated. "He says he never wants to be tied to one girl." Sirius glared at James.

"Maybe I've grown up, James. Maybe I'd like to think about maybe settling down with one witch," Sirius muttered. Lily looked over at Luna who was watching the two. Her eyes were still red, but the expression on her face was one of confusion and hope. Sirius turned to Luna.

"I know we've only known each other for a like a week, but want to go out with me?"

"Are you Sirius?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's two Sirius jokes so far today," Remus counted. It had become a running gag for the mauraders.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes. I'll go out with you, but you need to talk to Marlene. I don't want her hating me because you like me." Sirius smiled.

"I'll go do that now," he said quickly leaving the table leaving James and Lily staring at him with their mouths open.

"What did you do to him, Luna? He's never seemed serious about a girl before."

"I don't know? He tripped over me running away from home and took me with him? That's all. I have no idea."

"James, leave her alone. Maybe Sirius is finally starting to grow up some, if that's the case, maybe you should think about following suit?" Lily suggested standing up and motioning for Luna to follow her. Luna shrugged and moved her chair after Lily.

Once they were outside the great hall, Lily turned to Luna.

"I'm sorry about Marlene, are you really going to go out with Sirius? I mean, you don't know him very well."

"I don't, but I'd like to. He's been really sweet to me, I know he's apparently got a reputation here at school, but the Sirius I met over holiday seemed to care about me, he waited outside my hospital room for two hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley, he's my guardian said Sirius was really worried about me."

"Hey, if this works out, think you can convince James to grow up too? He'd be a lot cuter if he'd quit tormenting people."

"Snape, right?"

"They mentioned him?"

"On the train, I kind of told them off...a little, asking why they picked on him. I think James is jealous, since you and Severus are friends." Lily blinked.

"Oh, I never thought about that. I know Severus likes me, but I never...I'm not into him like that, but James thinks...oh." Luna nodded slightly.

"Lily!" Lily and Luna turned toward the voice. A boy about their age was standing against the wall. Luna figured he must be Severus. He had dark hair, which she agreed was a smidge greasy, and a large nose.

"Hi, Severus. This is Luna, she's a new student in our year." Severus studied Luna, including paying attention to the chair.

"Hello, Luna. I'm Severus."

"Nice to meet you." Severus looked at Lily as if asking if Luna had already met James and his group.

"Yes, she's met the rest of my house," Lily stated. "She's going out with Sirius. No, she's not like them, Severus. She defended you on the train." Severus stopped. This girl he'd never met had defended him?

"Really?"

"Yes, I asked them why they were teasing you and told them it wasn't nice and they should try to be more understanding, um, I might have believed you're muggle-born. Are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because I'm not."

"Okay. Lily, we've got to get going, we don't want to be late to history." Lily rolled her eyes wondering what James was planning for this class. He'd spent the last month making his notes say stupid, and sometimes funny things. He'd actually managed to get the chalk board to say the same thing a few times.

Luna fell asleep in History of Magic.

"James, look, she's asleep," Sirius said glancing at his new girlfriend.

"And?" James asked. He'd just enchanted the board to turn random colors.

"Should we wake her up?"

"Why? She has the right idea. This is boring," Sirius stated. Luna let out a small snore causing James to laugh.

"You're girlfriend snores."

"So do you," Lily muttered glaring at them. She nudged Luna's arm.

"Luna, wake up, you're missing Sirius and James being idiots." Luna blinked her eyes open just as Binns finally noticed the chalk board was a brilliant shade of lime green.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I still own nothing you recognize.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

"Miss Luna, Madame Pomfrey wants to see you." Luna looked up from her book at the older Gryffindor girl.

"Thank you. If you see Sirius, tell him where I went." Luna hovered down to the infirmary. It was currently empty save Madame Pomfrey, who was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork.

"You asked to see me?"

"Ahh, Miss, um, Luna. I've received your medical records from St. Mungo's. I'm not sure why it took them nearly a week, but here we are. While you are here at Hogwarts, I will be taking over for Healer Williams. You will be reporting here every two weeks, just to make sure everything is alright. Can you please slide onto this bed. You can leave your chair next to the bed or shrink it you'd like." Luna slid onto the bed easily. She'd had plenty of practice doing that now. She was happy she'd managed to learn to do most things by herself.

"Any feeling in your legs or feet?"

"No," Luna answered as Madame Pomfrey looked at Luna's feet and legs.

"Any new symptoms?"

"No."

"What about your memory? Has any of it returned yet?" Luna sighed.

"No, nothing. I mean, there's some vague feelings of familiarity, and it turns out I'm ahead in Defense, but other than that, nothing."

"Hmm, Healer Williams seems to think your memories are unlikely to return."

"I know, same as my legs. I know I'll probably never walk again."

"How are you feeling otherwise? Any depression?"

"No. I'm annoyed because Marlene put a frog in my bed, but I've accepted this is who I am now."

"Good, a positive attitude is important. Now, let's see, you've gained enough weight eating regular meals, so no need to put you back on the nutrient potion."

"Good. It tastes like feet."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Nope, I don't think so. Oh, um..." Luna blushed brightly for a second.

"Yes, everything down there should function correctly. You've been having regular periods?"

"Not yet," Luna admitted.

"I'll make a note of that in your file, it might just take time for your cycle to restore itself. Did Healer Williams not discuss any of this with you?"

"No..I didn't ask..." Luna admitted.

"Is there something else?"

"No."

"You're free to go then, Luna. Just so you know, ask any female prefect, me, or your head of house, if you ever need anything related to your cycle. That does include potions to prevent pregnancy." Luna blushed brightly as she slid herself into her chair. She left the infirmary quickly and nearly bumped into James who was standing in the hallway with another boy Luna didn't know. The other boy was holding his arm at a funny angle.

"Quiddich injury?"

"Yup. I just wanted to make sure he made it to the infirmary without passing out. Want me to head back to the tower with you?" Luna watched the injured player talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"Can we go the Quiddich pitch instead?" James shrugged.

"Sure, why not, it's nice enough weather. The team's already headed back to the castle. No sense in practicing with our chaser injured." Luna smiled, an idea starting to form in the back of her mind.

"See, Quiddich pitch," James announced.

"Good, now help me get on a broom."

"What? No way! There is no way I'm going to help you get on a broom. You can't even walk, no."

"Please, it's the only thing I remember about my past. I remember playing Quiddich, the feel of the broom in my hands, the wind on my face."

"No, not happening. You'll kill yourself!"

"I'm going to do it, James. I'm going to fly again, with or without your help."

"Luna, if I let you get on a broom and something happens to you, Sirius is going to kill me."

"But if I do it on my own and get hurt, and Sirius finds out you didn't help me, he'll kill you too." James stared at the red haired girl sitting in front of him. He couldn't deny she was crazy, but at the same time, a small part of him understood. There was nothing compared to the thrill of flying. He glanced around. Not seeing anyone he shook his head.

"Fine, just for a minute, nothing dangerous."

"I promise."

"Less than six feet off the ground and I'm coming with you."

"Deal."

"You're using my broom. I don't trust the school ones," he said holding out his broom. She slid from her chair onto the broom and smiled.

"Now, stay right there," James ordered summoning one of the school brooms. He was actually impressed Luna was staying on at all. He mounted the school broom and the pair hovered into the air. Luna held on tightly, feeling the wind against her face. She nodded at James and accelerated slightly.

"Remember, nothing dangerous." She nodded picking up speed. James chased her shaking his head. He should have known better than to believe her.

"Hey, James, watch this,"she yelled doing a small spin.

"That's what I meant by dangerous."

"I'm fine," she called back going higher until she was nearly ten feet in the air. She laughed diving down. She grazed her fingers against the ground before pulling back up.

"Okay, that's enough. Time to land. Sirius is going to kill me!"

"Just one thing, please, I just want to try to make a goal? Please?"

"You know, you and Sirius are perfect for each other, neither of you listen!" Luna laughed managing to summon the quaffle. She held it with one arm, and tossed it at James.

"Catch!" He did without even thinking about it.

"Throw it back, please?"

"Then we're going inside."

"Deal," she yelled as he tossed it back, he hoped it would hit the ground and end this. Instead, Luna swooped, caught it and without even thinking about threw it through the hoop.

"Nice!" The pair looked at the ground.

"Great, that's Gezabash. He's the captain. Now, it's definitely time to go, Luna."

"Fine," she grumbled sinking towards the ground. She remained about a foot in the air while James landed.

"Hey Potter, get Durbin to Pomfrey alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good, who's this? And where have you been hiding her?"

"This is Luna, Luna, Captain Gezabash." Luna smiled shaking his hand while still staying on the broom.

"That was an impressive pass and throw. Why aren't you on my team yet?" James sighed.

"I just got here less than a month ago?" Luna said.

"Ahh, well, with Durbin injured, I find I'm in need a chaser."

"What about Duox? He's back up!"

"Family emergency. I need a chaser."

"Luna can't do it," James said quickly. Luna glared at him. How dare he answer for her.

"And why?" Gezabash asked.

"This is why," James said pointing to Luna's chair. She slowly slid off the broom and back into it.

"I can't use my legs, what's that got to do with anything?" she asked James. He blinked. She'd been in air, flying decently. Could she really play?

"I saw you up there, is it just a matter of clearance? I'll talk to McGonagall."

"I'll see if Pomfrey will clear me to play," Luna stated. "Give me a day, when's the next game?"

"This weekend. I know Durbin's arm won't be in working order by then. He's been complaining about this match anyway. It's against Slytherin." Luna nodded and smiled.

"If I get the all clear, I'm in."

"Sirius is really going to kill me," James muttered as they all headed back to the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **To the guest who said Luna is Ginny Weasley, I will now admit this far into the story, you are correct. Anyone who did not already know this, I'm sorry for the spoiler?**

"You're doing what?!" Sirius yelled as Luna slid into the common room a huge smile across her face.

"Playing in this weekend's Quiddich game as Gryffindor's back up chaser," she repeated as Sirius stared at her in disblief.

"James...why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?"

"She made me do it!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"I didn't make you do anything, Potter. I merely said I was going to do it with or without you. Sirius would have killed you either way," she added with a shrug before turning back to her boyfriend.

"No, you are not going out there and getting yourself killed, Luna. It's dangerous! I forbid it!" She blinked at him for a second before laughing.

"No, what's dangerous is...oh, let's see, making a magical map, tormenting the whomping willow, those books under your bed..." she started listing. "Not to mention some of pranks you and James play on poor Severus. He's a lot smarter than you realize, you're just lucky he lacks the confidence to retaliate against you. I'm playing in the game and that's final. Now you can either cheer me on or don't bother to come," she stated leaving the common room. It wasn't until she was outside that she started crying.

"Luna? Are you alright?" she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Glancing down she saw pink painted fingernails.

"I...I think Sirius and I just broke up," she sobbed.

"But he's crazy about you," Lily said shaking her head.

"Yeah, he forbid me to play in this weekend's Quiddich match. I have permission from Madame Pomfrey, I'll have to wear a special back brace, but it's allowed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave permission since they're my guardians. He's the only one telling me I can't."

"He's just worried about you, Luna."

"He doesn't need to be, not about something like this. If I could walk, if I was like every other witch, he wouldn't give it a second thought. That's what I liked about him, Lils, he treated me like I wasn't...this." Lily nodded walking with Luna.

"He's just being protective, which is kind of sweet if you think about it. He'll come around once he realizes that you can do it, or when he realizes forbidding you to do something doesn't work." Luna laughed.

"I hope so, I really like him, Lily. So, what about you and James. I saw the way you were looking at him in potions." Lily blushed almost as red as her hair.

"It's nothing, I've just noticed he's being a lot nicer to Severus. Did you have something to do with that?"

"Maybe? Or maybe he's starting to grow up. Oh, I kind of told Sirius that Severus could kick as arse..."

"He could honestly, although he'd be more likely to prank them with a potion...I should suggest that, oh that would be hilarious to see him get back at James and Sirius."

"What about Remus?"

"He's not a bad guy, he's defended Severus once or twice. Not like that rat Peter...he makes me skin crawl."

"Mine too, I wish they'd stop hanging out with him." The pair had reached the lake where they could almost see the giant squid. Across the water, Luna could see several Slytherin boys talking, Severus among them. She didn't point it out to Lily, but it looked like he might have been agreeing with what they were saying. Not all Slytherins are bad, she reminded herself.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius still hadn't come around as the sun rose on Saturday, the day of the match against Slytherin. Luna rose early, fussed with her hair for nearly five minutes before just pulling it back. She had been practicing with the rest of the team. So far, they had all accepted her.

"Morning Luna," Dorcas said. She too was on the team.

"Morning, Dori, ready for today?"

"Yes, beyond ready. Looks like the weather's going to be decent too, not a cloud in the sky."

"Don't say that too loud," Luna laughed as they made their way down to the pitch. Luna was using one of the school brooms, since James needed his. She'd also been practicing riding it to get used to its quirks. One of which was that it had a habit to lean to the right.

"You ready Luna?" Gezabash asked looking her over when she and Dorcas arrived at the pitch.

"Yes captain," she smiled holding her head high. The plan was for her to stay in her chair until the whistle, then slide to the broom while someone summoned her chair to the bench. Originally she'd thought of Sirius taking care of it, but since he still wasn't speaking to her that idea was out. As they made their way out to the middle of the pitch, Luna glanced up in the stands and frowned.

"He'll come around," James promised as Hooch blew the whistle. Luna slid onto her broom not even worrying about her chair. Someone would take care of it.

"And they're off, Gryffindor in possession!" Luna shook her head trying to tune out the commentary. She watched the quaffle soar and swooped easily catching it.

"I'm open," Fields shouted. Luna looked over, seeing Slytherin's chaser closing in, she thew to quaffle over her shoulder, much lower than where Fields was currently. He glared at her but soon realized what she was planning. He flipped upside down, dove towards the field. Luna followed, hitting the quaffle away from Slytherin.

They'd scored three times before the whistle sounded.

"Potter has the snitch!" Luna froze, hovering. Her teammates landed and she followed, staying a foot or so off the ground. She looked around for her chair.

"Here, let me help you," Fields said sliding Luna from her broom. Gezabash supported her from the other side.

"Good job, James," she said as James walked over.

"All in a day's work," he stated with a smirk. "Hey, where's her chair?" he asked looking around.

"I don't see it," Gezabash said with a frown. Dorcas started looking around the stands.

"Who would take her chair? That's just mean!" They sat Luna down and began searching anywhere someone might have put it.

"What's going on here?"

"Luna's chair is missing, Professor McGonagall."

"Where did you see it last?"

"On the pitch, right before take off," Luna explained.

"And none of your friends have it? This isn't some sort of prank, Mr. Potter?" James shook his head.

"No, if it is, I have nothing to do with it. I'd never do that to Luna, that's going too far."

"Very well, I will ask around and see if I can find anything. Until then, I'll have Professor Flitwick enchant something for Luna to use. Can you get her back to her dorm room?"

"Yes, Professor," James answered. Luna allowed him to pick her up tears forming in her eyes. The amazing game fading and a feeling of helplessness taking its place.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Don't forget to review! I love hearing from my fans!**

James carried her through the portrait hole, Sirius was sitting in front of the fire pretending not to notice the game had ended. He knew Gryffindor had won, knew Luna had played a part. He sighed and looked up, maybe he should apologize? Luna, his Luna, was in James arms, in tears. He jumped to his feet.

"Luna! What happened? Is she alright? Why are you carrying her?"

"Someone stole my chair from the pitch," Luna answered as James sat her in a chair. Sirius stared at her in disbelief.

"Stay here, Luna. I'll be right back," he stated storming out of the common room. Luna turned to James.

"Um, should you go after him?" she asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for now. He's not going to listen to reason. He'll cool down in a bit." Sirius returned less than half an hour later, after Luna had lost three games of chess. He walked over to Luna, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Is that an apology?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I was being a git. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do. Here," he swung her around and set her in her chair, which was now sitting by the entrance to the common room.

"You found it, where? How?" she asked her eyes wide in shock.

"The less you know the better. I've got to go talk to Professor McGonagall, be right back." He kissed her again before slipping out.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Professor McGonagall was sitting her office when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up.

"Mr. Black, how can I help you?" she asked gesturing for him to sit.

"Luna has her chair back." McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Not really, it's been taken care of is all you need to know." Sirius turned to leave.

"Mr. Black, will I need to be contacting the student's head of house?"

"No, also, don't worry, Sluggy won't be contacting you about it either." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Normally I don't advocate students taking matters into their own hands, Mr. Black. But...this time, does Luna know?"

"She's in her chair, in the common room. She knows nothing, ma'am."

"I should punish you, Mr. Black, but since I do not know what you did, I'm going to assume you asked nicely for the chair back and your request was granted until I hear differently."

"That's what happened, Professor," Sirius laughed leaving the office and heading back to Luna.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Sirius reentered the common room and immediately Luna was somehow in his arms.

"Are you expelled?" she asked.

"Me? Never!"

"That's good," Luna whispered snuggling against his chest. Sirius looked around and saw James talking to Lily, it looked like she was turning him down again.

"Think she'll ever say yes?" Sirius asked. Luna tilted her head watching the pair.

"Yes, I think she will, once she realizes James actually cares about her and isn't just an arrogant toerag."

"That's what she calls him?"

"Yup. Hey, is it dinner time yet? I'm starving."

"Close enough, here, let me strap you in," Sirius gently set Luna back in her chair and strapped her in. She smiled.

"Did you hear we won the match?" she asked. "I wish you could have seen me out there, Sirius."

"Me too, I guess Durbin will be playing in the next match, his arm should be healed by then."

"Yeah, or Duox will be back from his family emergency, either way, I'm going to be sitting on the bench. It felt so good to fly, Sirius. At least there's always next year! I'm going to try out for the team formally."

"Good. And I will be sitting in the stands watching you and cheering," Sirius stated as they made their way into the great hall. Sirius vanished one of the chairs and Luna slid into the spot.

"Looks like Belby's sporting a nice new shiner," she commented glancing at the Slytherin table.

"So it does. Oh well. Look, there's ham." Luna smiled wondering if Sirius was really responsible for the Slytherin boy's black eye or if it was just a coincidence.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related content.**

"I'm sorry, Luna," Gezabash said. He'd cornered her after charms class. Luna smiled at him, having already known what he was going to say.

"Don't be. I knew I wouldn't be playing in this game. If Durbin hadn't been healed, than Duox would be back. I can still train with the team, right?"

"I don't see why not, under the condition you try out next year."

"Already planning to," she stated with a nod.

"Alright, see you at practice." Sirius watched him watch away as he caught up with Luna.

"Just telling me Durbin's going to play next weekend, nothing new there."

"Oh, hey, um, James and I..." Luna laughed.

"Is this about those new nicknames of yours?" she asked. Sirius nodded. "Good, because I want in."

"What?"

"You heard me, Sirius. I know what you and James and Peter, Merlin I don't like him, are doing, and I want in." Sirius blinked pulling Luna into an empty classroom. He pushed the door closed.

"How?"

"You shed. James drew a picture of a stag in his history notes with 'Prongs' written in swirly letters, you guys are not nearly as secretive as you think. And Peter's a rat, no, I don't mean he can turn into one, I mean, I think he's up to something. So, where are we meeting?"

"If I say no, you'll just ask James?"

"Yes."

"Come and go room, seven o'clock." Luna smiled kissing Sirius.

"Thank you. Do you think I'll be able to do it?" she asked as they reentered the hallway and started heading towards the great hall for lunch.

"Peter did it."

"Good point." Luna turned as they passed someone in the hall.

"Hi Severus."

"Luna, Black."

"Snape." Luna smiled as Severus and Sirius just glared at each other for a second, but didn't do more than that. She'd been trying to, if not be friends, just be more tolerant of each other. So far, it seemed to be working. Lily had even started talking to James, other than just insulting him.

Sirius pulled a chair from the table and vanished it so she could slide her chair into the space.

"So, anyone figure out the stupid moonstone essay? I can't believe Slughorn's actually making us write it to begin with."

"It is O.W.L year, most of this stuff will be on the tests, James. Do you need help studying?" Lily asked handing Luna the plate of rolls.

"I...um, sure? How about tomorrow afternoon?" James suggested surprised at Lily's suggestion. Luna smiled taking a bite of her lunch. Things were going according to plan. She wasn't sure why she'd decided Lily and James would make the perfect couple, but something told her that setting them up together was the right thing to do. She felt someone watching her and slowly she turned her head towards the head table. Headmaster Dumbledore tore his gaze from her, returning to a conversation with Professor Flitwick.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna hovered past the spot on the wall three times, finally a door appeared. With a smile she gently pushed it open.

"Moony!" she heard James yell.

"What?"

"Someone's found us!"

"Relax, it's just me," Luna stated closing the door behind her. Luna looked around the room. A large shaggy black dog sat in the middle of the floor, next to him was a rat. Luna narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Always knew he was a rat," she muttered as James laughed. Him and Lupin were the only ones still human. She looked at Lupin.

"Hey, Sirius told me how to find you guys. I already know," she added looking pointedly at the werewolf.

"How?"

"I paid attention in class," she answered. He nodded letting the subject drop. He'd realized Luna was smart enough to have figured out things, and knew it had only been a matter of time, especially because of her being with Sirius.

"I want in, I found a book on the subject, you didn't hide it well enough. How long does it take, I mean after the initial stuff? " she asked looking at the two boys and two creatures in front of her.

"Well, you have to hold a mandrake leaf under your tongue for a month, then make a potion, take it during a lightning storm, and hope it doesn't nearly kill you." Luna nodded. She's read most of this information.

"So, mandrake leaf, I guess I can get one tomorrow?"

"Luna, you don't have to do this," Sirius said turning back into himself. "There's no guarentee it will work," he added. Luna looked at the floor. Of course, he'd figured out what she was thinking.

"Maybe I just don't want to be alone during the full moon?' she suggested.

"Luna." Sirius pulled her to him, sliding her from the chair into his lap. She buried her head into his chest. "What is this really about?" he asked softly stroking her hair. He motioned for the rest of the marauders to scram. They slipped from the room.

"I...I...I don't know what to do anymore, Sirius. I mean, yes I can still practice with the team, but I don't have a place there. I'm not really part of any clubs or anything, you guys disappear all the time for your pranks, and to...hang out on the full moon. I know becoming an animagus is difficult, and timely, but don't you think there's a chance I could do it?"

"I don't doubt you can, Luna, but I think you're wanting this for the wrong reasons. You're hoping that maybe, just maybe you'll be able to walk again, as an animal. It doesn't work that way, if you're injured in creature form, you're injured in human form." Luna's face fell and she nodded.

"I figured as much, it was just a crazy idea. I still want in on what you guys are up to," she added. "Maybe just not this part. I've got an idea for a prank involving Slughorn's crystalized pineapple and a truth potion." Sirius laughed holding his girlfriend close.

"Let's get the others and start on it!" She nodded allowing him to scoop her up in his arms and carry her from the room where James, Remus and Peter were waiting outside.

"She's going to join the Marauders, and she's got an idea for our next target."

"Sweet, so, do we need to get a mandrake leaf?"

"Not right now, I need to do some more research to make sure being an animal won't impact my spine," Luna replied. "Okay, so crystalized pineapple, anyone know how to make a truth potion?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Luna, do you three know why you're in my office?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because Peter's a rat and Lupin's a chicken?" Luna suggested. Sirius bit his lip to keep from laughing. She had a point.

"You spiked Professor Slughorn's food with an unknown potion, he has not stopped talking about who he knows and other random gibberish."

"Peter ratted us out," Luna stated. "It was just a truth potion."

"At least now I know what you three did. Which one of you brewed it?"

"Not telling," James stated.

"It was harmless," Sirius argued. Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. These three, it was always these three. She knew Professor Dumbledore would just turn another blind eye to what the Gryffindor trio had done.

"Detention, all three of you! You will be helping Professor Slughorn, starting tomorrow night at seven. And if you ever, ever do a stunt like this, I will see you three expelled. Do I make myself clear?" Sirius and James nodded. Luna looked at the floor.

"Yes Ma'am," she whispered.

"That went well," James muttered as the three made their way back to the dorms.

"Could've been worse."

"I can't believe that little rat...we can't trust him, guys," Luna stated. James and Sirius blinked but nodded.

"I think Luna's right. I don't know, but lately Wormy's been a little...off."

"Hey, James, you asking Lily to the Valentine's day dance? You'd better hurry up, otherwise you know who will ask her first." Luna rolled her eyes. At least they weren't calling him 'Snivilus' anymore.

"Good point, what do you think Sluggy will make us do?"

"Clean cauldrons, chop ingredients, answer his fan mail?" Luna suggested.

"All the above probably. Obsidian Blade," Sirius said the password and the three stepped inside. Remus was waiting for them.

"Detention, with Sluggy, where's Wormy?"

"Haven't seen him. James has a bigger problem though."

"Oh?"

"Lily's meeting Severus down by the lake to study. Pretty sure he's going to ask her to the dance."

"Dammit," James muttered hurrying back out the portrait hole. Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"James, trying to get a date to the dance, at least I don't have that problem."

"Really, who are you taking?"

"You, obviously."

"Really? Because you haven't asked me," Luna stated. Remus watched the pair.

"Oh, good point, Luna, will you go the Valentine's day dance with me, please?"

"Sure, I've got to get a dress though." Luna smiled hovering back to the girls' dorm. Dorcas was sitting on her bed reading.

"Sirius asked me to the dance."

"I figured he would. I got asked too!"

"Who?"

"You know Stubbins? He's a Ravenclaw a year younger. He's kinda cute," she added with a smile.

"Good, since we both have dates, you can help me find a dress this Hogsmeade weekend, Lily might be joining us."

"Who's she going with?"

"James or Severus...not sure who asked her first. I think they were racing," Luna laughed.

"She fancies them both?"

"Not sure, but they both fancy her."

"Luna! Are you up there?"

"Speaking of Lily. Later, Dori." Luna hovered back down to find Lily standing at the bottom of her stairs, her hands on her hips.

"You summoned?"

"Did you tell James where I was?"

"I might have mentioned it," Luna said with a shrug. "Why? Did he get in a fight with Severus?"

"Worse! He challenged him to a duel! The winner gets to take me to dance apparently."

"Wicked!" Sirius stated laughing.

"Severus is really good at dueling," Lily muttered. "I swear, if this was your idea!"

"No! I told him where you were, yes, I mentioned Severus might ask you. I told him to stop randomly hexing Severus for no reason, yes. At least he didn't hex Severus before he could ask you. I'd call that a slight improvement?" Lily rolled her green eyes at Luna.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

The upcoming duel was all the Gryffindors could talk about the next few days. Luna worked with James on defensive spells, she was still ahead of her classmates in defense.

"What if..." James started to say. Luna rolled her eyes.

"He'll play fair, it's an honorable duel, besides, Lily will hex him if he doesn't. Please tell me you're not thinking of doing something stupid."

"Me?"

"Really? Do I have to ask, James. Do this the right way, show Lily you're actually serious about her."

"I'm sirius about you," Sirius yelled from the other side of the common room. Luna sighed blowing her boyfriend a kiss. He blew one back. James glared at the pair.

"You're supposed to be helping me, not flirting with him."

"I think you've got the charm down, James. If we keep practicing we'll just end up tired, and hungry, and is it dinner time yet?"

"Close enough, let's go. You coming Remus?"

"Just got another half a length to go."

"Which essay?"

"Professor McGonagall's. It's the one on the theory of animal transformations."

"Sirius, go help him with it, you turn into the a dog."

"So? That doesn't mean I understand how it works." Sirius had scooped Luna up, holding her in his arms.

"Fine, Remus, come on, we'll help you after dinner." Remus nodded putting his book down. Sirius carried Luna from the room, leaving her chair behind. Lily quickly shrunk it and slipped it in her bag.

"Do you really think James can beat him?" Sirius asked as he set Luna down in a chair. She nodded slowly.

"If he doesn't goof off about it, yes, I think he has a chance."

"I still can't believe you have two guys dueling over you," Marlene whined joining the table.

"I didn't ask for this," Lily stated. "It was James' idea."

"Think he'll win?"

"Luna thinks he has a chance."

"Luna's an idiot. Wish she would've stayed where she was. Everything was perfect before she hovered her butt in."

"What did you say about my girlfriend," Sirius asked standing and glaring at Marlene.

"I said she's an idiot." Luna reached up and grabbed Sirius' arm pulling him back into his seat.

"Ignore her! I'm not having you get detention defending me. It's a sweet thought though," she whispered running her fingers thought his hair.

"But she..."

"Ignore her, we both know I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable, you're dating him," James laughed. Luna glared and threw a roll at him.

"Now who's going to be getting trouble?" Sirius asked. Luna gave him an innocent look.

"Enough both of you," Remus said. The pair settled down to eating their dinner, Luna trying to ignore the looks Marlene kept giving her.

"Potter, Black, Luna." The three of them looked behind them.

"Snape. Did you need something?" James asked.

"Just making sure you're ready for our duel tomorrow. I'm guessing Luna's been helping you?"

"Of course, she's amazing, not as amazing as Lily, but still." Luna watched as Severus studied her for a minute.

"She is pretty interesting," Snape commented walking back towards the the Slytherin table. Sirius narrowed his eyes in his direction.

"Don't tell me you're jealous because he gave me a compliment," Luna laughed.

"Of course not, why would I be jealous of a stupid Slytherin," Sirius huffed causing Luna to laugh louder.

"I'm done, want to head back?" she asked her boyfriend. Sirius looked at her and the large plate of pie in front of him.

"I'll take her, I've got her chair," Lily stated unshrinking the chair and helping Luna into it.

"I'll see you later, Sirius. Remus, you wanted help with your homework?" Remus followed the pair of red haired girls back to the common room.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

"Think he'll chicken out?" Sirius asked. Luna shook her head, Lily stood next to the couple waiting for James and Severus. They had decided to hold the duel on the Quidditch pitch, since no one was using it that morning.

"Think one of the professors will find out about this and put a stop to it?" Remus commented.

"No, we didn't tell Peter about it," Luna muttered. She was still certain Peter had ratted her and Sirius out for making out in one of the alcoves.

"Here comes Severus," Lily whispered watching the young man walk towards the group, his black robes billowing behind him.

"I hear James," Remus added.

"Alright guys, this needs to be a fair duel, Remus has agreed to referee, does anyone object?"

"No," they both stated.

"Good, now, pick seconds."

"Sirius," James said immediately. Severus looked at the group nodding. He could easily have brought someone from his own house.

"Luna," he said calmly. Luna blinked but nodded.

"Take your places, bow." The duel ended before either student had much of a chance to do any damage to each other. James blocked most of Severus' spells with decent shield charms, Severus only used verbal spells even thought Lily and Luna both knew he could things non-verbally. The duel ended when James managed to deflect one of Severus' spells straight back at him before he had a chance to dodge. He ended up on the ground. James walked over and looked down at him.

"Do you conceded, Snape?" Severus considered it for a moment before nodding. James reached down and pulled the Slytherin boy to his feet.

"Are you both alright?" Lily asked rushing over. James's robe was scorched around the hem and Severus had the start of a bruise on his cheek where the spell had hit him.

"I'm fine, thank you. Potter, Lily," Severus stated before stalking from the field.

"Lily, want to go the dance with me?' James asked with a crooked smile. She rolled her green eyes.

"Infirmary first, and yes, you won, so I'll go with you."

"See, told you Padfoot!" James yelled triumphantly as Lily led him inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **Warning: This chapter hints at sexual situations...**

 **Word count: 930**

"What do you think of this green one?" Lily asked holding up a dress.

"It'll look good on you, not good on Luna, and horrid on me," Dorcas replied pulling out a red dress and holding it against her.

"This one?"

"No, the periwinkle one was better with your eyes," Luna replied as Lily tried on the green dress. She twirled around a few times.

"Very pretty, Lily. Think James will wear green to go with it?"

"No, it's much too Slytherin," Lily commented rolling her eyes. "It does match my eyes nicely." "I say get it, you look... red is not your color," Luna stated. Dorcas nodded trying on a neon pink dress. Both Lily and Luna blinked at her before nodding.

"That one!" they shouted in unison. Dorcas laughed. The door to the shop opened and the girls looked over.

"Is that Alice?" Lily asked looking over. They all turned. Alice was fairly shy so seeing her here in the dress shop was a bit surprising, considering how busy it was at the moment.

"Alice, over here!" Luna called. Soon she'd joined them in looking for a dress for the dance.

"Did Frank ask you?"

"Yes, he did. I'm not sure though, I mean, there's going to be a lot of people there."

"We're all going to be there too, Alice. Don't worry, it'll be fun," Dorcas promised as she helped Luna into a sapphire blue dress.

"Wow," Lily whispered as Luna hovered over to the mirror. "Sirius is not going to know what hit him when he sees you in that." Luna had to agree. The dress was low cut enough to give a decent view, but at the same time, modest enough she wouldn't get in trouble for wearing it. Her brown eyes sparkled as she swished the fabric around her legs.

"Hmm, I do like it, but..." Luna glanced around to see who else might be listening. "The zipper is a little..." Lily burst out laughing while Alice blinked and Dorcas snorted.

"Are you seriously planning on taking it off somewhere other than the dorm where we can help you, Luna?" Luna looked up at her dorm mates innocently.

"Maybe, if things... you know. I mean, we are pretty sirius," she smirked as Lily groaned.

"There's a charm," Alice stated softly causing the other girls to turn towards her. "It can be used on a purse that has a broken zipper, I mean, that's it's original use."

"Who would have thought Alice would know about such a charm," Lily laughed. "Think you can teach it to all of us?"

"Yes, if you help me pick out a dress. I'm hopeless when it comes to that kind of thing."

"Deal. Let's see, maybe a blue? No, green?"

"Red," Dorcas stated pulling a red dress from the rack and holding it up to Alice. Lily nodded her approval.

"Try it on, the color's nice, but let's see if it fits." Alice disappeared into the dressing room for a moment.

"It's a little short," she stated walking out. The dress did come slightly above her knees. Lily frowned. While none of the other girls would mind wearing a dress that short, it just wasn't Alice.

"What about this one?" Luna suggested holding up a darker red dress. This one was almost floor length. Alice nodded trying it on. Once again she emerged from the dressing room. The other three girls nodded. The dress was modest enough for Alice, and even though the hem came down to her ankles, there was a slit in the side that came to her knee.

"That one," Dorcas stated. Alice smiled running her fingers over the silky fabric.

"I don't know, I mean... There are going to be so many people there. I know Frank's looking forward to taking me though."

"Alice, it's a dance, it's a dress, Frank will be there, we will all be there," Lily stated taking charge of the group. "If it's too much, one of us can always slip out with you, right girls?"

"Of course, we'll stick with you, Alice," Dorcas agreed. Luna nodded. After convincing Alice to get the red dress, they all headed to the front to pay for their purchases. The Weasleys had sent Luna a bit of money for a dress. Mrs. Weasley had also sent a letter reminding Luna to not get into trouble. Luna smiled thinking about the letter and the fact Alice was going to teach her the zipper charm. She wondered if things would even go that far? Sirius and her hadn't really talked about taking things to the next level yet, so far content with just making out when they thought they wouldn't get caught. Lily noticed the look in Luna's eyes and shook her head. Lily harbored no such thoughts about this dance. She just wondered if James would make a fool of himself or not.

"We still need to get accessories," she stated pulling Luna from her thoughts. "Also, I need your help setting Severus up with someone."

"We're getting Severus a date?" Luna asked in shock. "I thought he didn't want to go unless it was with you."

"He doesn't. I don't like him like that, not sure I like James like that either, but we need to drag him out of his comfort zone. If Alice can get the courage to go, then Severus can too." Luna nodded. Severus was their friend, well, he was Lily's friend which made him hers too in a way.

"Alright. I'll help. Do you have any ideas?"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

Lily and Luna started actually plotting the next morning. They discussed their ideas about who would be good for Severus as they headed to breakfast early. The only other person who was there was Dorcas. Marlene was thankfully nowhere in sight.

"What about that girl in Ravenclaw, the one with the blond hair?"

"There are three blonds in Ravenclaw, and that's just our year. That's not counting the sixth and seventh years. I doubt Severus would be interested in someone much younger than himself," Luna stated. "What about one of Sirius' cousins? He's got two of them here at school."

"You don't mean crazy Bella!" Dorcas exclaimed looking at Luna shocked.

"Good point, I think the other one's seeing someone... darn. This is harder than I thought it was going to be. If I didn't dislike Marlene so much, I'd suggest her, but she broke my ink well in history yesterday."

"Maybe you should tell someone?"

"I know, I'm hoping she'll just get over things. I don't even understand why she hates me. It's not like her and Sirius were an item, were they?"

"No. She flirted with him, he flirted back, but no, there was never anything serious."

"You mean sirius?" Luna asked a smirk crossing her face.

"Really? You too? I thought that was just something stupid the boys did."

"Remus started it, honestly. We're betting on who can use that same pun the most in one month. James is winning," Luna added giving Lily a look. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is, and I'm going to the stupid dance with him," Lily muttered.

"He's not that bad, Lily. I promise, now, you were saying something about a blond in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. I heard from someone, who heard from someone, who told Dorcas, that one of the blond girls in Ravenclaw thought Severus was kind of cute."

"Dorcas?" Lily asked looking over to their housemate. Dorcas nodded eagerly.

"Nancy Clay, the one over there with the green hair bow. She's the one that told me, I don't know who she was talking about though."

"Let's go find out," Luna stated grabbing Lily's arm.

"Why do I have to come?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Luna asked giving her best friend a pointed look.

"Fine, you're right. But if this blows up in our faces, it was totally your idea. Severus likes you."

"He likes you too."

"More like he's got a crush on me, Luna, not the same thing. Nancy! Hi, I'm Lily, this is Luna and we were wondering if you'd help us with something?" Lily asked giving the Ravenclaw girl a huge smile.

"Maybe, depends on what it is? I'm most certainly not doing your homework for you."

"No, not homework. We have this friend and we're trying to get him a date for the dance."

"Oh, you're here about Severus?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll never admit I'm the one that told you, but Mindee, the girl with her nose in a book over there. She thinks he's kind of cute. She's also not seeing anyone at the moment. But don't you Gryffindorks get my name involved in any of this," Nancy said. Lily and Luna nodded.

"Thanks, we'll talk to her in a few days so she won't know we talked to you," Luna stated as the two girls headed back to their own table.

"You really think this will work?" Dorcas asked as Lily sat down.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Luna asked grabbing a roll and shoving it in her mouth. "Oh look, here come the boys." Sirius slid into the seat next to Luna and kissed her.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning, oh, I got another point, Remus. Lily is my witness."

"Lily?"

"Yes, she got another point for your siriusly stupid game," Lily answered rolling her eyes and smirking as Remus realized what she'd said.

"Now you're in on this too?" James asked staring at Lily in disbelief.

"Maybe, how many points to beat you, Potter?"

"More than you'll ever be able to get, Evans," he retorted. Luna laughed.

"I would tell you to get a room, but since we share one..." she started causing Lily to throw a roll at her. Luna dodged and it bounced off the table and landed onto the floor.

"Glad to see I'm such a good influence on you," James smirked causing Lily to raise her arm to throw another roll.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting food," Professor Slughorn yelled walking past. Lily glared at James, but put the roll back on her plate. Luna sighed turning her attention back to Sirius.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Remember, _italics_ are dreams/flashbacks!

Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you all!

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?" Severus asked Lily and Luna after potions class.

"Heading to lunch?" Luna answered. Lily laughed softly.

"I'm talking about those Ravenclaws. I know you're trying to set me up with one of them. I can find my own dates, thank you very much."

"Severus, fine. I won't go talk to Mindee Hymen about you," Lily said. Luna nodded, watching Severus stare at them. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before scowling.

"Mindee, really?"

"I heard she likes you," Luna commented. Severus sighed.

"This whole dance is stupid. Besides, she's not interested in me, even if she was... I'm not interested in her," he stated. Lily and Luna exchanged a glance.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you noticed how she earned fifty points for Ravenclaw in her potions class. And how she's one of the few people who could possibly brew as well as you," Lily commented, acting as if the information didn't matter. Severus glared at her causing Luna to laugh.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself though. She'll turn me down," he stated, strolling off towards the Great Hall.

"At least he didn't call us idiots."

"Or say we were wrong. He likes her, or at least he's noticed her."

"He's still interested in you, Lily."

"I know, Luna. I know, but... we're just friends. I can't picture me and him... no," Lily said as they walked. Luna nodded.

"I know. He's not so bad, maybe Mindee will say 'yes' and he'll finally realize there's other girls in this school besides you?"

"That's the plan," Lily agreed causing Luna to laugh.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna tossed, her legs getting caught in her blankets. The whole day had finally ended with her and Sirius comparing notes for History of Magic. Neither one had actual notes, just random phrases and pictures of things. They'd kissed good night, deciding History was stupid and they'd just borrow Lily's notes in the morning.

" _I want to help him. I'll do anything!"_

 _"Anything? I've got an idea, a way to stop this whole war, but it's risky."_

 _"I'll do it," Luna heard her voice say. She blinked, she was in an office. There was phoenix on a bird stand. There was a large desk. Professor Dumbledore was standing before her. She was confused. She knew she was dreaming, she had to be dreaming. Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it. Something gold and sparkly flew to his hand._

 _"Close your eyes. When you open them, you'll be able to give all the information to me. I'm going to make sure this war ends before it starts." Darkness again, then spinning, landing hard. She'd hit her elbow. Light, Dumbledore standing before her. There was a note in her hand. She couldn't read it. It was in another language. Dumbledore spoke so many._

 _"So that's his plan," he said. Her head hurt, he raised his wand. She screamed._

Luna woke screaming. Her legs were tangled in her blankets. Soon someone was standing next to her.

"Luna?"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. I don't... I don't remember it," she said. Lily put a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Want to sneak down to the kitchens, get some cocoa? I always like a cup after a nightmare, puts me right back to sleep."

"With marshmallows," Luna agreed, summoning her chair and following Lily out of the dorm.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

The next morning dawned brightly with a golden sunrise. Luna had barely even opened her eyes when she heard Marlene and Lily arguing about something. Tuning them out, she worked on maneuvering to her chair, only to find it not next to her bed.

For a brief moment, panic started to set in. Then she remembered she'd gone to the kitchens with Lily last night after her nightmare. She'd spilled chocolate on it. Lily has offered to clean it. She must still have it, Luna realized. This didn't help the fact she was unable to get up out of bed without her chair.

"Lily?" she called. She knew her friend was here, since she'd just been arguing with Marlene.

"You're awake, sorry! I took your chair down to the common room, so I wouldn't wake anyone cleaning it. I don't have the spell just right, though."

"You filled the common room with bubbles again, didn't you?" Luna asked, laughing. "Are they at least scented this time?"

"Lavender," Lily answered. "And Marlene's mad about something," Lily added. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I know, when isn't she? I heard you arguing with her. My chair's still covered in bubbles isn't it?"

"Maybe," Lily admitted.

"Think you can hover me down there, or, better yet, get one of the boys to try and climb the stairs! I could just slide down after the stairs make themselves into a slide."

"I'll ask Sirius, he'll do anything for you," Lily replied. Luna laughed.

"James would do it, just to see you," she shot back. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And that's behavior I'm trying not to encourage."

"Good point, if Sirius manages to get up the slide, he can carry me down at least."

"True, I'll be right back," Lily said, heading towards the boys' dorm. Luna watched her leave and shook her head.

Something nagged her in the back of her mind. Something about Lily and James. Luna closed her eyes and tried to think, but the only thing that came to mind was a flash of light, like the one she'd seen in her nightmare last night. She shuddered, immediately stopping to figure out what she had been thinking. Nothing was worth going back into the nightmare.

"Luna? The stairs are a slide, think you can get down?" Lily's voice called. Luna smiled, wondering which boy Lily had used.

"Just a minute," Luna replied, sliding from the bed. She managed to slide across the floor, down the now slide, and straight into Sirius' waiting arms.

"Morning," he commented, kissing her. "Cute pyjamas by the way," he laughed. Luna glanced at the pyjamas she'd put on, a Quidditch jersey and black shorts covered in golden snitches.

"I'm glad you like them," she answered as Sirius scooped her up in his arms.

"I like anything you wear," Sirius added, giving Luna a wink. She giggled while Lily rolled her eyes at the pair.

"I would tell you to get a room, but I doubt either of you would listen," she muttered.

"I could show you my room, Lils?" James asked, appearing in the common room.

"See what you started?" Lily asked, looking at Luna.

"You're the one suggesting Sirius and I get a room," Luna replied, quickly using a drying spell on her chair. She really was quite good at the domestic spells. Sirius set her down.

"You might want to get dressed before heading to breakfast, I mean, your pyjamas are cute, but..."

"They are a bit short?" Luna suggested, giving Sirius a smile. He nodded. "And you don't want the rest of the school trying to catch a glimpse at my black knickers?" she added causing Sirius to burst out laughing. Lily sighed and looked at James.

"If they keep this up, I might take you up on that offer, it nothing more than to get away from them," she muttered. Luna laughed as she headed back upstairs to get dressed.


End file.
